PURMAN!
by madame bella lupin
Summary: terinspirasi dari kartun Purman! Harry, Ron, Hemione, dan Seamus adalah pahlawan pilihan Purman besar Dumbledore di Inggris. Tugas mereka adalah membela kebenaran, dan mencari organisasi misterius Pelahap Maut. Jelas tak mudah, apalagi dengan adanya Draco Malfoy, anak polisi yang sangat membenci purman! Drarry, RonMione, Seamus/?
1. Chapter 1

**PURMAN!**

**SUMMARY: terinspirasi dari kartun Purman! Harry, Ron, Hemione, dan Seamus adalah pahlawan pilihan Purman besar Dumbledore di Inggris. Tugas mereka adalah membela kebenaran, dan mencari organisasi misterius Pelahap Maut. Jelas tak mudah, apalagi dengan adanya Draco Malfoy, anak polisi yang sangat membenci purman! Drarry, RonMione, Seamus/?**

**Disclaimer: HP BUKAN PUNYA SAYAAA,,TAPI PUNYA UWAK JK ROWLING! PURMAN JUGA BUKAN PUNYA SAYAAA, TAPI PUNYA PAKDHE FUJIKO F FUJIO... ENJOOOOYYYYYYY! **

"Itu dia Purman!"

"PURMAN! PURMAN!"

"Luar biasa sekali menyelamatkan pemilik tambang emas!"

Purman 1, yang sebenarnya beridentitas Harry Potter, tak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya, disamping sifatnya yang tak suka publikasi. Satu hal yang dia suka sebagai Purman adalah, tak ada orang yang tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Dia bisa menolong siapapun, dan tak ada orang yang tahu dan menganggapnya spesial.

Di samping Purman 1, Purman 2 yang beridentitas Ron Weasley, melambai riang ke wartawan. Purman 3, yang Harry sampai sekarang tak tahu identitas sebenarnya, hanya menggeleng-geleng, tapi juga tersenyum saat seorang wartawan mengatakan walaupun bertopeng tapi dia tetap cantik. Seamus Finnigan, si Purman 4 yang berasal dari Irlandia, bukan dari Great Britain seperti ketiga yang lain, tampak mengecek jam-nya, jelas lebih memilih berada di tempat kerja sambilannya daripada di sini.

Purman 1 membisikan ke Purman 2, "Ayo Ron, saatnya pulang. Kau tahu bagaimana ibuku, kalau sampai dia tahu aku tak ada di kamar jam segini..."

Purman 2 mendesah, menatap rindu para wartawan, tapi mengangguk, dan berempat mereka melaju di udara, menuju satu arah yang sama. Dari jauh mereka bisa mendengar suara elu-eluan dari wartawan dan penduduk sekitar pertambangan itu. Harry tak tahu bagaimana wartawan bisa menemukan mereka di tempat sejauh ini dari kota, tapi seperti kata ayahnya, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan semangat jurnalis yang sedang memburu berita.

Mereka berhenti melaju di satu titik, dan melayang di titik itu. "Oke, kerja bagus hari ini, _guys_. Saatnya tidur. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Ron," kata Harry, lalu berpaling ke Seamus, yang menguap lebar, "Tidur, Seamus, dan Purman 3," dia mengangkat sebelah alis ke Purman cewek itu, "Kenapa kau masih merahasiakan jatidiri-mu sih? Ini curang sekali," kata Harry, bersedekap.

Ron mendengus. "Hah, tak sulit ditebak, 'Ry, jelas karena dia sangat jel..." dan sebelum kata-kata 'busuk' itu meluncur dari mulut Ron, Purman 3 melayangkan tinju andalannya, dan Ron pun terpental cukup jauh sampai Harry tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Harry menatap ngeri Purman 3 yang mengangkat alis menatapnya, seolah menantang Harry untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Seamus tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keapesan Ron.

"Dasar cowok-cowok tidak sensitif," gumam Purman 3, lalu tanpa kata dia terbang pergi. Harry mendesah, lalu terbang pulang, berharap Ron baik-baik saja.

-DH-

Harry membanting menutup pintu lokernya, dan berbalik untuk melihat mahakarya itu. Draco Malfoy, paket kombinasi lengkap tampan-pintar-kaya. Semua yang ada dalam diri Draco sempurna, kecuali mungkin sifatnya. Kesombongan paling maut yang pernah Harry tahu bisa ada dalam diri manusia. Hmmph!

Harry menyadari bahwa dia tak akan bisa menghindari Malfoy, secara loker si pirang itu ada di belakangnya. Yah, walaupun dia tahu Malfoy menghindarinya seperti plak, seperti dia menghindari semua orang. Draco tipe yang tak suka berteman, dan memilih selalu sendiri, entah membaca novel detektif atau menyelesaikan puzzle rumit. Hah, tipikal orang tak punya kerjaan. Selain membantu ayahnya yang kepala polisi memcahkan kasus sulit, tentunya.

Tapi yang paling menyebalkan dalam diri Draco adalah, dia membenci Purman.

Dan, karena si brengsek itulah geng pahlawan mereka harus selalu berhati-hati. Karena kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu mengenai jatidiri mereka, konsekuensinya tak hanya publikasi yang Harry benci, tapi juga janji Purman besar Dumbledor yang akan mengubah mereka menjadi monyet.

Hah. Tak adakah yang lebih keren dari itu? Monyet! Yang benar saja!

"Apa yang kau lihat, Potter?" nada dingin itu membuat Harry tersentak dari trans panjangnya. Ternyata dia tanpa sadar sedang berdiri, mulut setengah terbuka, menatap nyalang Draco. Draco bersandar di lokernya, bersedekap, menatap Harry dengan alis terangat menantang.

Dan oke, kau tak bisa tak bilang bahwa dia sangat _sangat _tampan! Ugh!

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Bukan hal penting," gumamnya.

Draco mendengus, menggeleng. "Bukan hal penting? Hah, _you know you want me, _Potter."

Harry melongo. "Apa? Dalam mimpimu!" semburnya, tak bisa menahan rona tajam di pipinya. Astaga, kenapa Harry harus mudah sekali merona?!

Draco nyengir, lalu mendekatkan jarak mereka, sampai punggung Harry menabrak lokernya. Harry menelan ludah, mendongak menatap mata kelabu indah itu. Mata Draco begitu mempesona, Harry bisa melihat semburat biru di irisnya...

Draco menelengkan wajahnya, mengamati Harry, lalu berbisik seksi, "Hm, kau jelas sangat _sangat _cantik Potter." Tangannya menelususri udara di dekat pipi Harry, seolah ingin menyentuhnya, tapi tidak. Mereka bertatapan, dan Harry tak pernah merasakan gejolak di perutnya seperti jika sedang berada di dekat cowok ini...

"Ap..apa maksud..."

"Matamu bagus," gumam Draco di telinga Harry, dan Harry tahu bahwa kepitingpun tak bisa berwarna semerah dirinya saat ini.

"Ap... aku..."

Dan sama mendadaknya, Draco mundur. Dia menatap Harry dengan cengiran superiornya yang melengkapi kebrengsekan dirinya dengan sempurna. "Tapi tidak. Kau harus tahu bahwa cantik saja tak cukup untuk bersamaku, Potter. Otak kecilmu, dan dompet kempesmu... _definitely a no-no_." Lalu dia pergi, dengan tawa penuh kepuasan.

Harry melongo. Syok. Astaga!

Belum pernah dia dipermalukan seperti ini! Apa maksud si brengsek itu?!

-DH-

Ron Weasley mendesah, menatap ke luar jendela. Mengapa oh mengapa dia harus mengambil kelas ini. Aljabar. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus mencari nilai _x _sementara seharusnya dia duduk di bangku konferensi pers, menikmati hasil usaha kerasnya untuk menolong orang?!

Dia mendesah, melirik Harry, yang duduk di sebelahnya, berusaha keras membuka matanya, sampai Ron takut otot matanya keseleo. Kalau itu bisa terjadi, maksudnya. Ron tak pernah tahu bahwa ada keseleo otot mata, tapi dengan Harry, kau tak akan pernah tahu.

Ron dan Harry adalah sahabat sejak masih pakai popok, tak terpisahkan, bahkan saat menjadi purman. Harry sebulan lebih dulu darinya, tapi Ron segera menyusul. Kemudian datang Purman 3 dan Seamus melengkapi geng kecil mereka, dan sejak itu berbagai petualangan mereka lalui. Sungguh seru menjadi purman, dan walaupun mereka menjadi sering ketiduran di kelas dan sering berbohong untuk menyembunyikan jatidiri mereka, Ron tak akan menukar kesempatan ini dengan apapun.

Sekali lagi Ron mendesah, menatap keluar jendela. Hm, mungkin dia akan menghibur dirinya setelah pulang sekolah dengan drama Hermione Granger lagi? Oh, sungguh artis paling cantik yang pernah dia kenal, Hermione...

-DH-

Hermione Granger melirik jam tangannya, sepuluh menit sebelum konferensi pers soal film terbarunya. Yup, Mione adalah artis yang sedang naik daun, karena film layar lebar terakhir yang dia bintangi laris di pasaran. Tapi bukan tanpa kerja keras. Ibunya sangat ingin dia menjadi artis paling terkenal, dan masuk ke Hollywood. Mione tak pernah terlalu memikirkan keinginan itu, tapi menjadi anak yang baik, dia menuruti ibunya.

Hanya saja, sejak menjadi Purman hampir setahun ini, pandangannya berubah. Mendadak dia hanya ingin kembali ke bangku sekolah, tanpa guru _homeschooling_-nya yang membosankan, dan, mungkin, berkencan dengan Purman 2.

Memikirkan Ron membuat Hermione mendesah. Ron adalah penggemar berat Hermione Granger, si artis terkenal. Tapi sebagai Purman 3, dia dan Ron selalu saling bertengkar, beradu mulut, dan Mione selalu berharap bahwa Ron lebih menyukai dirinya sebagai purman 3, karena itu adalah dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Bukan artis yang sellau tersenyum palsu. Tapi gadis dengan emosi yang mudah meledak dan sensitif. Bukan selebriti berotak kosong, tapi gadis dengan keinginan kuat untuk belajar dan bersaing.

Mione menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang sudah terjadi tak akan dapat dia ubah, dan dia tak akan memaksa Ron untuk menyukainya.

Saat sedang memikirkan itu, badgenya berbunyi, dan dia bisa mendengar suara cowok pujaannya, "Kebakaran di Surrey, sektor 3, segera kesini." Lalu mati.

Mione nyengir. Dia berlari ke kamar ganti, melirik sekitarnya, dan menarik boneka putih berhidung merah dari tasnya. Dia memencet hidung itu, dan muncullah kembaran dirinya, lengkap dengan baju seperti yang dia pakai, tanktop dan celana panjang.

"Tugas?" kata boneka itu, nyengir. "Atau hanya karena kau kangen pada Ron?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Jumpa pers lima menit lagi. Sampai nanti." Lalu dia mengeluarkan gumpalan dari kantongnya, memencetnya sekali, dan terbentanglah jubah dan topeng. Mione memakainya, lalu langsung terbang melalui jendela, siap membantu rekan-rekannya...

-DH-

Seamus melompat dari bangkunya dan segera melaju ke luar sekolah. Saatnya kerja. Dia bekerja di perusahaan angkutan, yang jelas memanfaatkan dirinya yang mampu terbang cepat. Dia punya cita-cita untuk membuat perusahaan angkutannya sendiri, tapi itu nanti.

Tapi sayangnya, badge-nya berbunyi. Seamus melenguh. Apa lagi! Memangnya pasukan Inggris itu tak bisa bergerak sendiri ya? Seamus punya usaha untuk diurus. Dia mendesah, mendengar suara Ron yang menyuruhnya bergegas ke Surrey. Dimana lagikah Surrey itu?!

-DH-

Purman besar Dumbledore mengernyit menatap Severus Snape, anak buah terpercayanya.

"Jadi mereka sudah mulai bergerak?"

"Ya, dan jelas orang-orang itu mengincar sesuatu, Dumbledore, tapi kita belum bisa memastikan apa," jawab Sev dengan datar, sedatar wajahnya.

Dumbledore mendesah, menatap dokumen di tangannya. "Dan mereka di Inggris?"

Sev kembali mengangguk.

Dumbledore mengernyit. "Oke, kurasa Harry dan co. bisa mencoba membantumu mencari informasi. Siapa nama geng misterius itu?"

Sev menjulurkan kartu, dan tertulis dengan tulisan acak-acakan, dengan darah menempel di ujung-ujungnya.

_Pelahap Maut._

-DH-

Bersamboooooongg...

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini hanya prolog, tapi nantinya akan penuh dnegan petualangan seru dan cinta tak tertahankan draco dan harry. Kalian hanya perlu sabar,,hehehe,, ini kisah petualangan multichapter, jika kalian memang penasaran dengan lanjutannya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review, jika tidak, seperti biasa tidak bisa saya lanjutkan soooooo revieeeew pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :*


	2. Chapter 2

**PURMAN!**

**SUMMARY: terinspirasi dari kartun Purman! Harry, Ron, Hemione, dan Seamus adalah pahlawan pilihan Purman besar Dumbledore di Inggris. Tugas mereka adalah membela kebenaran, dan mencari organisasi misterius Pelahap Maut. Jelas tak mudah, apalagi dengan adanya Draco Malfoy, anak polisi yang sangat membenci purman! Drarry, RonMione, Seamus/?**

**Disclaimer: HP BUKAN PUNYA SAYAAA,,TAPI PUNYA UWAK JK ROWLING! PURMAN JUGA BUKAN PUNYA SAYAAA, TAPI PUNYA PAKDHE FUJIKO F FUJIO... ENJOOOOYYYYYYY! **

Draco Malfoy mematikan TV di depannya dan membanting remote yang dia pegang ke lantainya yang di tutup karpet Turki super empuk dan mahal. Dia menggeram, mengernyit. Sekali lagi Purman-purman bodoh itu mengalahkan polisi. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Harusnya mereka menyerahkan kasus itu ke polisi, bukian seenaknya datang ke tkp dan sok-sokan membantu...

Draco menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur king sizenya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia sangat membenci Purman. Sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang terbang kesana-kemari mengambil pekerjaan polisi.

Sudah sejak dulu Draco ingin menjadi polisi. Seperti ayahnya, yang merupakan kepala polisi metropolitan Inggris. Dia tahu suatu saat dia akan menggantikan ayahnya di jabatan itu, dan dia selalu berusaha keras agar bisa menjadi seperti ayahnya. Dia belajar keras. Dia selalu membaca dan membantu kasus-kasus yang sedang diselesaikan ayahnya. Dia tahu bagaimana politik kepolisian berjalan. Dia punya IQ yang luar biasa tinggi, dan dia tahu ambisinya akan segera tercapai...

Andai saja tak ada Purman yang mengacaukan semuanya. Andai saja tak ada Purman yang mengambil kepercayaan masyarakat terhadap polisi...

Draco menggeram, lalu pandangannya jatuh ke PR Aljabarnya yang tergeletak tak tersentuh. Draco nyengir, entah mengapa teringat pada Potter, cowok paling imut yang pernah Draco lihat, mungkin. Tapi itu bukan berarti Draco menyukainya. Butuh lebih dari sekedar wajah imut untuk menaklukan hati Draco. Dan Potter yang merupakan anak paling putus asa di kelas Aljabar mereka jelas bukan tipe Draco. Selain itu, Potter membencinya, dan Draco tak akan menyia-nyiakan tenaganya hanya untuk cowok yang bahkan tak tertarik padanya...

Dan ini mungkin yang membuat Draco selalu ingin menggodanya. Potter sangat ekspresif, tak bisa berbohong bahkan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Dan Draco selalu senang melihat wajahnya yang merona dahsyat hanya karena kata-kata dari Draco. Wajah cantik itu...

Draco terkekeh, menggeleng-geleng, dan bangkit untuk mengerjakan PR-nya.

-DH-

Harry membuka PR-nya di depan TV, membuat ibunya, Lily, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kau tahu peraturannya, Harry, tak ada TV sampai PR-mu selesai," kata ibunya, bertolak pinggang.

Harry cemberut. Dia sangat ingin menonton drama ini. "Tapi Mum, semua anak menonton drama ini di kelas, aku ingin menontonnya juga..." rengeknya.

Lily mengernyit. "_No way_, Harry, kerjakan PR-mu dulu. Kau tahu kau nyaris tidak lulus Aljabar semester lalu!"

Harry makin cemberut karena diingatkan pada masa-masa putus asanya terhadap pendahuluan aljabar. Dia benci aljabar. "Daaad..."rengeknya, meminta bantuan pada ayahnya, James, yang menurut pandangan Harry lebih susah menolaknya karena apapun daripada ibunya.

James, yang baru masuk ke ruang keluarga itu, mendesah. "Sudahlah, Lils, kau tahu dia malah hanya akan bengong kalau mengerjakan PR di kamarnya. Setidaknya kita bisa mengawasinya kalau dia mengerjakan di sini," katanya, mengusap lengan Lily menenangkan.

"Oh, oke, manjakan saja dia terus, James. Dan kau yang akan datang ke sekolah kali ini jika dia mendapat perbaikan lagi," tukas Lily, memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan anak dan suami tercintanya coklat hangat.

Harry terkikik, lalu memeluk ayahnya riang. "Thanks, Dad, kau yang terbaik!" katanya.

James terkekeh, memeluk pundak Harry, mengecup keningnya, dan mendudukannya di sampingnya di sofa, jelas lupa dengan kewajiban PR Harry. Harry membalas memeluk ayahnya, yang selalu memanjakannya tanpa ampun, tak bisa menolak apapun keinginan Harry.

Saat itu, abang Harry, Dwayne, pulang. "Aku pulang, Mum, Dad, Bayi!" dwayne sangat berbeda degan Harry yang mungil dan bermata hijau. Dwayne berbadan besar, berotot dan tinggi, dengan rambut gelap dan mata cokelat ayahnya. Sangat macho.

Harry langsung melepaskan diri dari ayahnya, siap berantem dengan kakaknya itu. "Aku bukan Bayi!" bentaknya sebal.

Dwayne terkekeh, merangkul kepala Harry, yang meronta melepaskan diri, sambil menyeret adiknya itu ke ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana latihan?" tanya James, menarik Harry untuk masuk ke pelukannya lagi. Dwayne adalah pemain basket profesional di usianya yang 19 tahun dan sangat mandiri. Jelas sangat berbeda dengan Harry. Tapi menurut pandangan James, Harry yang baru 16 tahun tak perlu mandiri, karena akan selalu ada orang yang memanjakannya. Seperti James sendiri.

"Gila-gilaan. Kami mendapat pelatih baru. Rookwod sesuatu. Nama yang aneh," kata Dwayne, memutar bola matanya, melemparkan tas-nya ke lantai, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping ibunya. Dia mengecup pipi ibunya, lalu menyelonjorkan kakinya di atas meja. "Melelahkan sekali hari ini. Tapi anak Rookwod, Mandy, sangat sangat seksi," tambahnya memuja. Harry dan James tertawa, tapi Lily mengernyit.

"Dwayne," tegurnya. "Behenti bermain-main dengan cewek. Kapan kau akan dewasa?"

Dwayne hanya nyengir. "Tapi Mum, aku masih 19. Aku remaja. Dan aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan muda ini untuk bersenang-senang sebelum _settle_."

Lily makin mengernyit saat mendengar Harry terkikik. "_Well_, cara yang bagus untuk memberi contoh pada adikmu," sindirnya.

Dwayne dan Harry bertatapan penuh arti. Hanya Dwayne yang tahu bahwa Harry sudah pernah setidaknya tujuh kali berpacaran. Ayahnya tahu sejak pacar ke-5 nya, dan ibunya... entahlah. Lily sepertinya selalu tahu segala tentang Harry. Tapi dia lebih banyak diam, jika Harry sendiri tak ingin bercerita.

Dan Harry sangat menyayangi ibunya karena ini.

"Sudahlah, Lil, biarkan mereka berkembang," kata James, mencium kepala Harry, memeluknya kuat. "Ugh, anak ayah yang mana yang paling ayah sayang..."tambahnya, mengecup pipi Harry gemas. Harry menggeliat, sangat malu karena ayahnya suka tiba-tiba bersikap seolah dia.. well...bayi. Dwayne memutar bola matanya.

"_Geez_, Dad, cara yang bagus untuk membuat anakmu yang lain merasa tak disayang," katanya, setengah geli melihat ekspresi sebal Harry.

James terkekeh. "Oke, kemari, Dwayne, kalau kau mau aku cium juga, kau hanya perlu meminta..."

"No way!" jawab Dwayne tegas, membuat James dan Lily terbahak karena ekspresi horor-nya.

"Oke, Harry, kerjakan PR-mu sekarang, sedang iklan," kata Lily. Harry mendesah, lalu menlepaskan diri dari ayahnya, dan duduk di karpet, cemberut saat membuka buku-nya.

"Aku benci Aljabar! Kenapa aku harus mengambil kelas ini!" serunya sebal.

Dwayne menggeleng simpati dan James mengusap rambut _bayi_-nya itu menenangkan. Tapi Lily tampak tak terkesan dengan sikap Harry yang makin hari makin tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan mulai kerjakan," katanya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa, Mum, aku tak mengerti satu soal-pun, aku yang paling bodoh di kelas, dan aku benci Mr Snape, dan dia juga membenciku!"

Dwayne mendesah, tahu bakal ada perang dunia _lagi _antara si manja dan ibunya. Dan dia tahu jika tidak segera ditengahi, perang ini akan berujung pada adiknya yang ngambek, membanting pintu kamarnya, menolak melakukan apapun dan bicara pada siapapun dan makan apapun, dan Lily yang merasa bersalah dan akhirnya mengalah dan meminta maaf. Selalu seperti itu, dan Dwayne heran ibunya masih mau bertengkar dengan Harry. Ayahnya sudah berhenti menolak keinginan Harry sejak Harry berumur dua tahun, dan Dwayne berhenti membantah Hary sejak adiknya itu berumur lima tahun.

"Oke, Harry, bagian mana yang kau tak bisa? Sini, kubantu," kata Dwayne, mendudukkan dirinya di karpet di samping Harry. Lily dan James menghela napas lega saat Harry mengangguk dan menunjukkan PR-nya pada Dwayne. Dwayne hanya tak tahu lagi, kalau orangtuanya saja tak bisa mengendalikan Harry, siapa yang bisa?

Bahkan mantan-mantan pacar Harry semuanya bertekuk-lutut pada adiknya itu. Dwayne teringat mantan ke-3 Harry, Zach Smith-saat Harry masih kelas 8 dan Zach sudah kelas 10-Harry membuatnya mengerjakan semua PR-nya selama semester itu, praktis membuat nilai adiknya itu luar biasa meningkat, dan nilai Zach melorot sampai yang paling bawah. Harry tak tega padanya, dan merasa berdosa karena ibunya tampak sangat bangga padanya, pada nilai yang bahkan harusnya sama sekali bukan miliknya, dan memutuskannya. Dan mantan ke-5 Harry, Roger Davies, menolak diputuskan dan demo ke rumah mereka dengan membawa seribu mawar dan rombongan orkestra, meminta maaf pada kesalahan yang bahkan tidak dia perbuat. Dan otomatis membuat para tetangga heboh, ayah dan ibunya tahu bahwa anak mereka tidak sepolos yang mereka bayangkan, Dwayne tertawa terbahak, dan Harry yang luar biasa malu dan murka (Dwayne teringat itu pertama kalinya James memarahi Harry-bahwa ketidakjujuran Harry sungguh tidak pantas. Sepuluh menit penuh teror. Dan tentu saja berakhir dengan James yang meminta maaf saat melihat mata besar nan hijau Harry berair bagai anjing yang ditendang majikannya).

Dwayne hanya berharap Harry akan menemukan seseorang yang baik, tapi juga tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan kemanjaan tanpa batas ini.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Harry mendesah lega saat dia menuliskan angka terakhir di PR-nya. "Selesai!" serunya riang, memeluk Dwayne sayang. "_Thanks, Big Brother_!"

Dwayne terkekeh, mebalas pelukan Harry, mengacak rambutnya. "Sama-sama, Bayi!"

Harry mendorongnya, cemberut, tapi lalu berdiri untuk merenggangkan kakinya dan melompat ke pangkuan ibunya. "Selesai, Mum!"

"Oke, Sayang. Tuh kan, kau bisa kalau mau mencoba," kata Lily sayang, mengusap rambut Harry, yang memeluknya manja, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Lily, sambil melanjutkan menonton TV.

Dwayne menggeleng-geleng, lalu duduk di samping James, yang menatap Lily iri. Dwayne mendesah. Untung dia tahu orangtuanya menyayanginya, disamping segala perhatian yang mereka berikan pada Harry. kalau tidak, sudah pasti dia akan merasa sangat cemburu pada adiknya yang kelewat disayang itu.

Harry mengganti channel saat iklan, sampai ke _headline news _di salah satu channel. Dia sudah mau menggantinya lagi, tapi Dwayne meraih remotenya.

"Hei," protes Harry, tapi abangnya menyuruhnya diam. Harry mengernyit, lalu menatap pembawa berita yang pasti boring itu.

"_telah ditemukan satu dari tiga Harta Horcrux. Menurut sumber, ada seorang nelayan yang mengaku dulu pernah melihat lukisan Piala Hufflepuff yang terkenal di Kepulauan Suji. Menurut dia, piala itu telah dicuri puluhan tahun lalu dari kepala suku, oleh bajak laut yang konon akhirnya tenggelam di laut sekitar. Kini para bangsawan dan konglomerat kolektor benda bersejarah berlomba-lomba merencanakan pencarian terhadap Harta Horcrux yang konon akan membuat pengoleksinya abadi."_

Harry mengernyit. Harta Horcrux? Macam apa?

"Apa sih Harta Horcrux?" tanyanya pada ibunya, yang mendesah.

"Hanya legenda bodoh jaman dulu. Keluarga penyihir Horcrux, yaitu Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, dan Ravenclaw, menyerahkan seluruh sihir mereka pada pusaka mereka: piala, pedang, dan tiara. Orang-orang yang fanatik pada sihir menganggap mereka tak akan mati jika berhasil mengumpulkan ketiga benda itu." Lily mendengus, jelas tak percaya pada dongeng itu sama sekali.

"Dulu saat masih SD, aku selalu bermain Memburu Harta Horcrux," kenang James, tersenyum mengenang masa yang jelas sudah lama sekali itu. "Menantang samudra, membelah hutan, menyingsingkan rawa..."

Dwayne dan Harry tertawa, tahu bahwa imajinasi ayah mereka bisa menjadi sangat liar.

"Bersama Sirius?" tanya Harry.

James mengangguk. "Yep. Dan Remus dan Peter."

"Pasti seru," tawa Dwayne. "Ceritakan tentang itu, Dad."

James tertawa. "_Well_, kurasa ini sudah malam untuk kalian anak-anak, sudah jam sebelas dan besok Harry harus sekolah..."

Harry melepaskan diri dari ibunya dan kini duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. "Ceritakan padaku, Daddy."

Ayahnya mendesah memuja, memeluk Harry erat. "Hmm, baiklah," dia menggeleng-geleng saat melihat Harry nyengir senang. james mengakui bahwa dia tak akan pernah bisa menolak _apapun _ keinginan Harry-nya. "Jadi, beribu tahun lalu, ada tiga orang penyihir perkasa..."

-DH-

Ron menggeram. Sudah jam 10, dan ibunya baru ingat tak ada sereal untuk besok. Dan tipikal, pasti Ron-lah yang menjadi tumbal. Percy terlalu sibuk dengan PR-nya, Fred dan George mudah teralihkan, dan tak mungkin Ginny pergi selarut ini ke mini market sendirian. Ugh!

Ron mendesah, memasuki mini market yang sudah agak sepi itu. dia buru-buru berjalan ke arah sereal, dan, saking tergesanya, dia tersandung keranjang belanjaan seorang bodoh yang menggeletakkannya begitu saja di lantai, dan jatuh bedebum.

Astaga!

Dia adalah Purman, dan dia terus menerus tertimpa hal menyedihkan seperti ini! Mana ke-elitan seorang super hero yang harusnya dia miliki? Superhero mana yang masih harus belanja sereal ke mini market-dan akhirnya terserimpet keranjang sialan?

"Astaga! Maaf!" seru seorang cewek, yang pasti bertanggung jawab pada keranjang brengsek pembawa naas itu. Ron bangkit, menahan kesakitan dan seluruh harga diri yang masih tertinggal, dan siap melabrak cewek itu, saat melihat bahwa si cewek adalah makhluk paling cantik yang pernah Ron lihat.

Cewek itu tampak kaget melihat Ron, entah karena apa, tapi buru-buru meminta maaf lagi.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Aku sedang berusaha mengambil di rak yang agak tinggi dan tak bisa jika memegang keranjangnya..."kata cewek itu.

Ron menelan ludah. Gadis itu berambut ikal sempurna, yang dikuncir tinggi di kepalanya. Dia memakai kacamata gaya, yang entah mengapa membuatnya nampak cantik, pintar, dan seksi sekaligus. Tubuhnya langsing, tinggi, dibalut sweater krem panjang dan hot pants yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang nyaris membuat Ron ngiler.

"Ah, em, ugh," Ron berdeham, tahu wajahnya pasti merah, dan berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari kaki itu, dan kembali menatap mata cewek itu. "Well, tak apa-apa, tidak sakit kok."

Gadis itu tampak tak yakin, karena tentu saja Ron masih meringis sesekali. "Mm, tetap saja aku merasa bersalah..." lalu dia tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu kopi di seberang? Kau tahu, untuk meminta maaf?" tanyanya gugup.

Dan Ron tak pernah se-syok ini. Cewek di depannya, makhluk paling _hot_ sejagat, mengajaknya minum kopi! Wow! Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ibunya akan membangunkannya sepuluh menit lagi. Ron mencubit tangannya, dan meringis sakit. Ow, jelas bukan mimpi. Gadis itu terkikik melihat tingkahnya yang aneh.

"Well," kalau kau memaksa," kata Ron akhirnya, nyengir. "Aku Ron.'

Cewek itu terkikik lagi, entah karena apa. "Hema."

"_beautiful name for a beautiful lady,_" kata Ron lancar, lega akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan _witty_-nya lagi. Hema terkikik, lalu memimpin jalan ke luar mini market, keduanya lupa sama sekali dengan tujuan awal mereka ke mini market itu.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja di pojokan di kafe kopi di seberang mini market itu. setelah memesan, Ron berkata, "Jadi, Hema, kau tak berasal dari sekitar sini? Maksudku, jelas aku akan mengingat jika pernah bertemu seseorang secantik kamu..."

Hema tertawa. "Well, kuanggap itu sebagai pujian?"

"Tak bermaksud sebaliknya."

"Hm, aku dari London, bisa dibilang sedang belibur."

"Oh, sekolahmu sudah libur?"

"Nah, aku _homeschooling_, tak masalah jadinya," tawa Hema. Tawanya membuat perut Ron serasa diterbangi kupu-kupu. "Kau berasal dari sini?"

Ron mengangguk. "Sejak lahir. Dan tidak homeschooling," tambahnya kemudian, membuat Hema kembali tertawa. Mereka kemudian mulai mengobrol tentang berbagai hal tentang kota itu, Harry, saudara-saudara Ron yang luar biasa banyak, sampai Ron sadar bahwa mereka hanya berbicara soal dirinya.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Bagaimana denganmu, Hema? Ada saudara?"

Hema menggelengkan kepala cantiknya. "Nope. Anak satu-satunya. Aku iri sekali padamu Ron. Pasti asyik punya saudara sebanyak itu..." katanya sedih.

Ron mendengus. "Yeah, mungkin asyik, tapi kau tak akan pernah menemukan ketenangan dimanapun di sudut rumah kau berada..."

Hema terbahak mendengar ini, dan Ron puas karenanya.

"Kau tahu, kau boleh main ke rumahku," katanya mendadak mendapat ide brilian! "Bertemu dengan keramaian rumahku?"

Hema nyengir. "Hm, bukankah terlalu cepat mengenalkanku pada orangtuamu?" godanya, dan wajah Ron merona dahsyat.

"Ap... maksudku... bukan... hanya sebagai teman, tak ada maksud apapun," gagapnya malu sekali. Hema kembali tertawa, lalu berdiri.

"Akan kupertimbangkan, Ron," janjinya.

Ron mengangguk, lalu mengambil pulpen dari sakunya, dan menulis nomornya di tissue. Klise, tapi Ron merasa keren melakukannya.

"Telepon aku?" tanyanya, menyerahkan tissue itu ke Hema, yang tertawa.

"_Maybe_," godanya, lalu terkikik. Ron mengernyit, sangat malu.

"Oke, tertawalah," gumamnya.

"Oh, bukan itu, aku tidak menertawaimu, Ron," kata Hema, masih nampak geli. "Hanya saja aku merasa kita cocok menjadi contoh video clip Carl Rae Japsen."

Ron mengernyit, lalu ikut tertawa, saat menyadari makud Hema. "Oh, yeah, _I just met you, and this is cray, so here's my number, so call me maybe?" _senandungnya di sela tawa Hema yang makin keras.

"Oke, oke, _I'll call you,_" kata Hema, setelah tawanya reda. Mereka keluar kafe setelah Hema membayarnya, disamping protes Ron, karena ini janji Hema. Mereka bertatapan lama di depan pintu kafe, seolah tak ingin menghentikan saat menyenangkan ini.

"Aku harus pulang," gumam Hema.

"Yeah," jawab Ron serak. Sungguh cantik, mata itu.

Dan Hema berjinjit, lalu mengecup pipi Ron. "Bye, Ron." Dan, dengan senyum menggoda terakhir, Hema mengehntikan taksi dan pergi.

Ron masih mematung, nyengir memegang pipinya, berjalan lunglai ke rumahnya.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Apa kau berjalan ke minimarket di Romania! Menurutmu ini sudah jam berapa!"

Seruan murka ibunya menyadarkannya dari trans. Ron menatap ngeri jam tangannya, jam satu malam! Dan menatap kedua tangannya yang bebas sereal.

Dia melenguh. Seseorang dalam masalah...

-DH-

Muahahahaha! Aku sukaaaaa chapter ini! Berharap kalian juga menyukainyaaaa xD

Thanks buat yg uda reviewwwwwwwwwww:

Malfoy's si devil: makin penasarankah? hihihi :)

Kyuushirou : maacii udah di fav xD

Zayn key: purman itu komik jepang,,tentang superhero gitu,,hehe,,coba cek gambarnya di google,pasti senggaknya pernah liat iklannya di rcti hihihi

SlytherSoul: iya,,kalo filmnya emang p-man,,tapi kalo komiknya judulnya purman,,hehehehe,,aku termasuk yang naksir mitsuo,jdi kepikiran cerita ini deh xD

ShinJoo24: sudah terlihat kan alasan draco benci purman? hehe

Black Misty Rain: benaar sekali komik jepang,,tapi dulu ada filmnya di rcti,,hehe,,hmm,naksir ga ya? baca chap selanjutnyah yahh,,hehehehe

keep revieeew,,love you aaaaaallll :*


	3. Chapter 3

**PURMAN!**

**SUMMARY: terinspirasi dari kartun Purman! Harry, Ron, Hemione, dan Seamus adalah pahlawan pilihan Purman besar Dumbledore di Inggris. Tugas mereka adalah membela kebenaran, dan mencari organisasi misterius Pelahap Maut. Jelas tak mudah, apalagi dengan adanya Draco Malfoy, anak polisi yang sangat membenci purman! Drarry, RonMione, Seamus/?**

**Disclaimer: HP BUKAN PUNYA SAYAAA,,TAPI PUNYA UWAK JK ROWLING! PURMAN JUGA BUKAN PUNYA SAYAAA, TAPI PUNYA PAKDHE FUJIKO F FUJIO... ENJOOOOYYYYYYY! **

'Jadi, siapa korbanmu kali ini?' tanya Dwayne saat dia mengantarkan Harry ke sekolah esoknya.

Harry mendengus sebal. 'Apa sih? Yang jadi korban kan aku. Selalu mereka yang membuatku kesal kan?'

Dwayne terkekeh, menggeleng-geleng. 'Kuharap pacar ke-8 ini lebih bertanggung jawab, Harry.'

Harry memainkan _seatbelt-_nya. 'Aku sedang tak ingin pacaran,' katanya ringan.

Dwayne mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. 'Wow, apakah omongan Mum akhirnya mengena di hatimu?' godanya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. Mana mungkin dia bilang pada abangnya kalau dia tak ingin pacaran karena dirinya sangat sibuk sebagai Purman kan? Harry bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan keluarganya lakukan padanya kalau sampai tahu anak kesayangan mereka melakukan hal berbahaya seperti menjadi Purman. Tapi ini adalah pilihan Harry. Disamping sifatnya yang manja dan menyebalkan dan bodoh, dia selalu ingin menolong semua orang. Ayahnya bilang itu Hero complex. Dan Harry tak akan melewatkan kesempatan menjadi Purman begitu saja!

Harry mendesah saat mereka sampai. Dwayne tertawa, mengacak rambut Harry yang dari awalnya memang sudah berantakan.

'Semangatlah sedikit. Setidaknya kau akan bertemu teman-temanmu kan?'

Harry mengangguk, lalu memeluk kakaknya berterimakasih karena sudah di antar, dan keluar dari mobil. Saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah, seseorang memanggilnya.

'Hei, Harry!'

Harry menoleh dan mendapati Blaise Zabini, cowok cakep anggota tim basket, menghampirinya.

'Hai Blaise,' senyum Harry, menunjukkan lesung pipinya, dan puas saat melihat wajah Blaise merona. '_Whats up_?'

Blaise mengangkat bahu. 'Hanya ingin menyapamu,' katanya, lalu nyengir. 'Kudengar kau putus dari Diggory?'

Harry mengerang. Mantan ke-7 nya, Cedric Diggory, adalah narsis kelas kakap yang Harry tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Dia cemberut, dan menggeram mengiyakan. Blaise terkekeh.

'Sedikit mencintai diri sendiri eh?' godanya.

Harry memutar bola matanya. '_Sedikit_? Oh, jelas kau tak pernah berada 1 cermin dengannya!'

Blaise tertawa simpati, lalu berdeham. 'Kuharap kau tidak trauma, Harry. Kau tahu, tidak semua anak basket seperti Diggory.'

Harry mengangkat bahu. 'Oke.'

Blaise nyengir. 'Kau tahu, mungkin aku bisa membuktikannya? Mau mencoba _dinner_ denganku?'

Harry melongo. Wow. Blaise Zabini, si seksi yang selalu dibicarakan cewek-cewek di kelasnya mengajaknya berkencan! Hmm, Harry jelas tertarik, tapi...

Saat itu dia melihat Draco Malfoy, turun dari Mercedes mewahnya, membuat pandangan semua orang terjatuh padanya. Blaise boleh jadi lebih tampan dibanding Draco, tapi jelas Draco punya karismanya sendiri.

Blaise mengikuti arah pandang Harry, dan mendesah, lalu mundur. 'Oke Harry, kalau itu jawabanmu...'

'Apa? Oh, aku, bukan seperti itu,' gagap Harry, wajahnya merona. 'Ugh, aku sama sekali tak selera dengan si sombong itu. Yaik!'

Blaise terkekeh. 'Kau tak tertarik dengan Draco Malfoy? Bukankah dia seperti pangeran atau apa di sekolah ini?'

Harry mengerutkan hidungnya, tanda jika dia tak setuju dengan sesuatu. 'Nah, dia cuma anak brengsek yang sok bisa segala.' katanya sambil bersedekap, masih jengkel dengan peristiwa di depan loker Harry 3 hari lalu.

Blaise nyengir. 'O-ke. _So_, _dinner_?'

Harry menggigit bibirnya. Hm, _dinner_ sekali bukan masalah kan? Jadi, dia mengangguk.

'Okay.'

Blaise meninju udara saking senangnya. 'Okay Harry, kau tak akan menyesal. Aku akan meneleponmu soal waktunya?'

Harry terkikik, selalu menyenangkan jika ada yang begitu _excited_ untuk bersamamu. 'Ya.'

Lalu Blaise melambai dan pergi ke arah lapangan basket, mungkin untuk berlatih pagi. Harry menghela napas, tersenyum sendiri karena akan berkencan dengan cowok super tampan, dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke lokernya.

Tapi saat berbalik dia langsung berhadapan dengan sang devil sendiri. Draco Malfoy, dengan kemeja mahalnya, dan celana mahalnya, dan sepatu mahalnya, dan tas mahalnya, dan jam Rolex-nya. Rolex! Anak SMA macam apa yang memakai Rolex dan bukan artis?! Dia bersedekap, mengernyit menatap Harry.

'Potter,' desisnya berbahaya.

Harry mengernyit, mundur, jelas terintimidasi. Tapi, terbiasa dimanjakan oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya, Harry tak membiarkan intimidasi mengganggunya.

'Malfoy.' jawabnya tak kalah berbisa, yang mungkin akan memberikan efek lebih baik andai saja Harry tidak sekepala lebih pendek dibanding Draco, yang sebesar dan setinggi Dwayne.

Draco mendengus. 'Kau dan Zabini!'

Harry mengernyit, bingung. 'Ada apa dengan aku dan Zabini?'

Draco menyipitkan matanya. 'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Potter? Kesana kemari menebarkan pesonamu!' desisnya ketus.

Harry mendadak paham. Kegelisahan itu. Draco sedang cemburu! Huh!

'Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy,' kata Harry dengan nada yang sering Draco gunakan jika sedang mengganggunya, nada lambat yang menyebalkan dan penuh ke-sok-tahuan. ' Aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa cemburu!'

Draco melongo, terhentak mundur. Harry bisa melihat ujung telinganya memerah. Buahahahaha! Tak pernah rasanya Harry sepuas ini. Dia bersedekap, menatap Draco menantang.

'Cemburu? Aku? Untuk orang sepertimu? _No way_!' tandas Draco tajam.

Harry tak terpancing. Kekeras-kepalaannya kadang membantu di situasi seperti ini. ' Hah! Jujur saja! Aku tahu kau pasti cemburu padaku karena Blaise lebih menyukaiku daripada kau kan? Mengakulah wahai penjahat devil Malfoy!' katanya penuh kemenangan.

Ziing.

Dan Draco melongo, melihat Harry tertawa terbahak seolah habis menang taruhan, lalu menghela napas, dan menggeleng.

'Potter, Potter, Potter,' katanya, nadanya simpati, dia mengusap pipi Harry, yang langsung berhenti tertawa dan merona karena sentuhan itu. 'Aku tak tahu apakah harus kasihan pada otakmu atau tidak. Aku tahu otak itu selalu ada di kepalamu, dan jelas selalu kau cuekin.' dia menggeleng-geleng.

Harry merona murka. 'Maksudmu aku bodoh?!' serunya.

Draco mendesah, menggeleng-geleng menyebalkan, lalu berbalik dan pergi. Harry melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke arah kepala Draco. Hanya saja, cowok itu dengan gesit menunduk, dan sepatu Harry melayang tepat ke arah...

Mr Snape.

'POTTER!'

-DH-

Kali ini James yang menjemput Harry, seperti janjinya pada Lily. Dan dia sungguh tak tega melihat bayi-nya duduk di ruang kepala sekolah, Mr Albus yang hanya diam, dan Mr Snape yang marah-marah.

'Permisi,' kata James saat masuk.

'Daddy!' seru Harry, jelas nampak sangat lega, bangkit dan memeluk ayahnya. 'Katakan pada mereka aku tak sengaja melakukannya, Dad. Sungguh...' rengeknya pelan. James mengernyit, apapun yang dilakukan bayi-nya jelas tidak sengaja.

'Oke Harry, aku yakin gurumu pasti akan mengerti,' katanya, mengabaikan dengusan Mr Snape yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

'Silakan duduk Mr Potter, maaf mengganggumu di saat kerja,' kata Mr Albus riang. James duduk di samping Harry di depan meja kepala sekolah; Mr Snape tetap berdiri.

Dan setengah jam kemudian, James akhirnya tahu persis kejadiannya. Harry ingin melempar Malfoy-anak bandel yang selalu membuat Harry kena masalah- tapi malah mengenai Mr Snape.

'Kurasa kita semua tahu Harry tak sengaja,' kata James akhirnya, menatap Mr Snape, yang dahinya benjol besar karena sepatu Harry.

'Tak sengaja? Menurut Anda melemparkan sepatu di area sekolah sesuatu yang tak sengaja?' seru Snape tak percaya.

'Tapi aku tak sengaja, Sir,' kata Harry lirih, matanya membesar menatap Snape, membuat James dan Mr Albus meringis sedih melihatnya. Tapi tampaknya Mr Snape sangat kebal dengan jurus jitu _puppy dog eyes_ Harry. Dia tetap berkeras.

'Aku ingin ada yang di hukum, Kepala Sekolah!' tukasnya final.

Mr Albus mendesah. Dia yang kini menjadi sasaran mata besar Harry, dan jelas tak sekuat Snape dalam menangkalnya.

'Baik, baik, Harry, kau di skors 1 jam...'

Snape melongo. '_No way_! Aku mau dia di skors 1 minggu!' bentaknya.

'_No_!' Seru Harry memelas pada Mr Albus. Dia bangkit dan menghampiri Mr Albus, memeluknya kuat. 'Plis, Mr Albus, Mum akan membunuhku karena ini...'

Mr Albus, tak pernah, dan tak AKAN pernah imun dari pesona Harry, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai cucu sendiri, menepuk-nepuk punggung murid favoritnya itu.

'Oke Harry, 1 hari skorsing untukmu. Aku akan bicara pada ibumu agar dia mengerti ini bukan salahmu...'

'BUKAN SALAHNYA!' jerit Snape kalap. 'KAU ANGGAP BENJOL INI BUKAN SALAHNYA? AKU INGIN KEADILAN!'

Mr Albus berdiri, mengernyit menatap Mr Snape. 'Berhenti berteriak, Severus, kau membuat Harry takut,' tegurnya. Snape melongo, syok, karena seolah-olah ini semua kini salahnya. Dia menatap Harry penuh benci, lalu berjalan menghentak keluar, memastikan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin.

Harry memeluk Mr Albus kuat, berterima kasih, lalu kembali ke kursinya.

'Maafkan Severus, Mr Potter. Dia memang agak manja padaku, sikapnya biasanya tak seperti ini,' kata Mr Albus.

James mendesah, menggeleng-geleng. 'Yeah, dia tak pernah suka pada Harry, entah karena apa. Padahal Harry tak pernah berbuat salah padanya,'

Harry nyengir, memeluk ayahnya, lalu mengambil toples berisi biskuit di meja Mr Albus, siap menghabiskannya selama menunggu obrolan panjang kepala sekolah dan ayahnya.

-DH-

Di rumah, Lily yang telah menerima penjelasan dari Mr Albus, tampak tak terkesan.

'Di jamanku dulu, jika ada yang melempar guru dengan sepatu, jelas akan mendapat skorsing lebih dari sehari,' sindirnya. Mr Snape adalah sahabat ibunya sejak kecil. Sungguh ironis.

Harry mengangkat bahu. 'Aku tidak sengaja, Mum,' katanya, membuka kulkas, lalu mengernyit, menatap setiap sudutnya.

'Mana _Cheese cake_-ku?' serunya.

Lily mengernyit. 'Kuberikan pada Dwayne. Hukuman karena kau bersikap kurang ajar pada gurumu.'

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. Seumur hidup, ibunya tak pernah menghukumnya seperti ini. Sungguh tidak adil! Ini semua pasti karena Snape mengadu pada ibunya! Dan Lily lebih percaya pada temannya daripada pada Harry! Harry anaknya yang harusnya menjadi prioritas pertama Lily!

'Kenapa Mum? Kau tak percaya padaku? Aku sungguh tidak sengaja!' seru Harry.

'Turunkan suaramu, Harry! Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya padamu kalau aku tahu kau setidaksopan ini!' balas ibunya.

Saat itu James dan Dwayne masuk dapur. 'Ada apa kalian berdua?'

Harry berlari ke ayahnya. 'Dwayne memakan _cheese cake_ milikku!' serunya sambil memeluk ayahnya.

'Dwayne...' James memelototi anak sulungnya, dan Dwayne syok.

'Tapi Mum yang memberikannya padaku...' cicitnya.

'Hukuman baginya karena bersikap kurang ajar selalu pada Mr Snape. Dia guru, Harry, kau harus bersikap lebih menghargainya. Dia susah payah mengajarimu...'kata Lily keras kepala.

'Tapi kali ini aku sungguh tidak sengaja, Mum!' kata Harry marah.

James mendesah, mengusap punggung Harry. 'Shh, oke Harry, bagaimana kalau kita beli kue lagi? Oke? Kau boleh memilih sesukamu, sebesar apapun, dan kali ini tak akan ada yang memakannya,' dia mengakhiri sambil memberi tatapan memperingatkan pada Dwayne, yang meringis bersalah.

'Aku mau Mum yang membelikan kue-ku!' kata Harry merajuk.

Lily memutar bola matanya. 'Tak akan ada yang beli kue. Sudah saatnya kau belajar dewasa, Harry.'

'Lily...' James berkata lelah, menguatkan pelukannya ke anak bungsunya yang merana.

'Tidak, James, dia harus meminta maaf atas sikapnya padaku dan Mr Snape, baru aku akan membelikan kue itu. Tak ada maaf, tak ada kue, tak ada tv, dan jelas aku akan menyekolahkannya ke sekolah tata krama...'

Dwayne menatap drama sore hari ini dengan tertarik. Ibunya jelas sudah di ambang kemurkaan, dan ancaman super untuk Harry seperti itu jelas bisa membuat Harry tak bicara padanya seumur hidup...

Tapi tidak.

Harry melepaskan diri dari ayahnya, dan menghampiri ibunya.

'Maafkan aku,' bisiknya lirih, matanya besar menatap ibunya, yang sangat syok mendengarnya. Harry mungkin hanya pernah meminta maaf beberapa kali di rumah ini, dan setiap kali selalu membuat ayah dan ibunya tercengang. 'Aku tak akan bicara kasar padamu lagi, Mum. Aku tak ingin kau membenciku...'

Dan seperti itulah, desah Dwayne dalam hati. Lily pun luluh.

'Oh, Sayang, aku tak mungkin membencimu,' kata ibunya, matanya berair, terharu, menarik Harry ke pelukannya dan mengecup seluruh wajahnya. 'Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Sayang. Yang paling kucintai di dunia, hm?'

Harry memeluknya, dan menggumam. 'Kau akan membelikanku kue?'

'Sebanyak yang kau mau, Harry.'

'Dan aku boleh memilih channel sesukaku?'

'Kau selalu yang memilih channel tv, darling, tentu saja.'

'Dan tak ada sekolah tata krama?'

'Oh Harry kupikir itu hal baik...'

'Muuuum'

'Tentu saja tak akan ada sekolah seperti itu. Kau sempurna apa adanya, Sayang.'

Dwayne menggeleng-geleng, melirik jamnya. Tapi jelas ibunya menuju arah orangtua yang lebih tegas, setidaknya dia tahan marah pada Harry lebih dari setengah jam kali ini.

-DH-

Malam itu, setelah makan kue super enak sekeluarga, Harry memikirkan mengapa ini semua terjadi. Pertengkaran dengan ibunya membuatnya syok. Dan dia tahu bahwa semua ini salah Malfoy!

Ugh, cowok sok itu sungguh menyebalkan. Dan Harry tak bisa memikirkan cara untuk membalasnya, karena pasti semuanya akan berbalik padanya, dan dia tak mau mengambil risiko ibunya marah lagi padanya. Dia tahu sekolah tata krama, Fred dan George pernah seminggu di sana. Mr Filch, sang guru, dijuluki tangan besi. Harry tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya disiksa oleh makhluk macam itu, yang tangannya terbuat dari besi! _No way_!

Setidaknya Harry tahu bagaimana cara membuat Draco naik darah. Purman. Harry tersenyum puas. Dia akan tetap menjadi purman, dan Draco akan tetap marah dan mengejarnya. Hahaha!

Harry baru mau turun untuk minta dibuatkan cokelat hangat oleh ibunya, saat badge-nya berbunyi. Dia mendesah, dan bisa mendengar suara Purman besar. 'Purman 1, segera ke bangunan sebelah sekolah. Kita ada meeting!'

Harry memutar bola matanya. Ini sudah jam 10 dan mereka baru mau meeting. Dia mendesah, turun ke bawah. 'Mum?'

'Di sini, Sayang,' suara Lily dari dapur. 'Aku membuatkanmu cokelat.'

Harry langsung menghampirinya. Telat sebentar ke meeting tak masalah kan?

-DH-

Seamus mengernyit, menatap monitor laptopnya. Sudah lama dia mencari kasus ini, dan saat akhirnya mendapatkan sumber yang dapat dipercaya (_Hack_ dari kepolisian), selalu ada kasus. Dan inilah saatnya!

Jantungnya berdebar, membaca.

_File xxoo, rahasia._

_Harta Horcrux_

_bukti: terlampir_

_peta lokasi: terlampir_

_informasi: terlampir_

seamus mengerang. Sial. Padahal dia berharap dapat menemukan harta itu dan melelangnya di internet. Dia mendesah, bangkit dari kursi meja makan apartemen kecilnya itu, dan memutuskan untuk tidur saat badgenya berbunyi. Kali ini bukan suara rekan-rekannya yang menyambutnya, tapi suara bijak purman besar Dumbledore.

'Kasus penting, segera berkumpul!'

-DH-

Sudah satu jam Ron tiduran di kasurnya, menatap nyalang ponselnya, seolah jika dia menatapnya cukup kuat, maka Hema akan memutuskan untuk meneleponnya.

Ron cemberut. Apakah Hema secepat ini melupakannya? Apa Hema sebenarnya tidak tertarik padanya? Jadi apa maksudnya kecupan di pipi kemarin malam?

Ron mendesah, memainkan ponselnya.

Dasar Hema, cantik. Ron tersenyum sendiri memikirkan bahwa dia telah minum kopi dengan cewek paling memesona sejagat. Harry bilang dirinya berlebihan, tapi Harri belum melihat Hema. Dan Harry jelas lebih menyukai Blaise dibanding cewek. Ron mendengus.

Pip pip pip pip.

Ron terlonjak berdiri, kaget meraih badge purman dari kantongnya.

'Segera berkumpul, ada masalah.'

Ron mendesah. Tampaknya Purman besar tak bisa membiarkan remaja menggalau ya?

Dengan bersungut-sungut, dia mengeluarkan boneka peniru-nya dan seragam purman-nya.

Dia yang sampai pertama, melihat Purman besar duduk santai di atap gedung kosong sebelah sekolah. Kemudian Purman 3 datang, diikuti oleh Purman 4. Ron mendesah.

'Mana Harry?' tanyanya pada Purman besar.

Purman besar adalah purman dengan janggut putih yang nampak panjang di balik topengnya. Mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu dia adalah penyihir? Siapa tahu? Haha.

Purman besar berdeham, lalu menggeleng. 'Entahlah. Aku sudah menghubunginya setengah jam yang lalu.'

Ron mendesah. 'Pasti dia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari ayahnya. Dasar anak manja.' dia menggeleng-geleng.

Seamus tertawa. 'Hah! Aku tahu sejak pertama melihatnya, dia pasti tipe yang selalu dituruti apapun permintaannya!' katanya penuh kemenangan.

Ron memutar bola matanya. 'Aku akan makan ikan basi kalau bertemu dengan orang yang lebih manja dari Harry!' katanya simpel.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Harry mendarat di atap itu, diikuti pelototan sebal rekan-rekannya.

'Maaf,' gumamnya. 'Dad melarangku tidur cepat karena besok aku libur, kena skorsing.'

Purman 3 melongo, sedang Seamus tertawa terbahak. Ron, yang sudah tahu cerita lengkapnya dari Harry, hanya nyengir.

'Bagaimana bisa kau di skorsing lagi, Harry? Kau sungguh tak bertanggung jawab,' kata Purman 3 tak terkesan.

Harry cemberut. 'Oh, sudahlah. Aku capek diomelin terus. Tapi kali ini memang bukan aku yang salah,' katanya sebal, bersedekap.

Purman besar berdeham. 'Baik, selesai basa-basinya, kita akan rapat di dalam, karena ini adalah top secret.'

ron dan Harry bertatapan, lalu mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Purman besar masuk ke dalam gedung yang sudah nyaris rubuh itu, gedung super terlantar dan berdebu di kota mereka.

Mereka duduk bersila di tempat dengan pencahayaan bulan, menatap Purman besar penasaran. Apa yang membuat mereka harus berkumpul semalam ini?

Purman besar tersenyum, dan berkata, 'Apakah diantara kalian ada yang tahu soal Harta Horcrux?'

Hema mengangguk, Seamus bergerak gelisah, dan bahkan Harry tertawa dan berkata, 'Oh, dongeng jaman dulu itu?'

Tampaknya hanya Ron yang tidak pernah mendengar Harta Horcrux sama sekali.

'No?' katanya tak yakin.

Dumbledore terkekeh. 'Tak apa Ron, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu.'

'Zaman dahulu kala, ada 3 orang sahabat dekat, penyihir, bernama Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, dan Godric Gryffindor. Pada masa itu, darah sihir adalah aib. Ketiganya berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, dan terpaksa terusir dari tanah kelahiran mereka hanya karena setetes darah sihir di tubuh mereka.

'Kemudian ketiganya bertemu, dan mereka hidup damai dengan sihir, sampai datanglah seorang penyihir gelap bernama Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin berniat menguasai dunia dengan sihirnya. Dia mengajak ketiga penyihir untuk bergabung dengannya. Dan awalnya, ketiganya, masih dendam dengan kejahatan kerajaan yang mengusir mereka, setuju. Ketiganya mencurahkan sihir mereka, berusaha membuat berbagai pusaka penakluk dunia. Lalu Gryfindor dan Slytherin bertengkar, perbedaan visi yang sampai sekarang tak diketahui alasannya. Slytherin marah dan berusaha mencekal ketiga penyihir dengan memfitnah mereka. Ketiganyapun ditangkap oleh kerajaan.'

Harry menggeram. 'Kenapa dia melakukan itu pada rekan-rekannya sendiri?' tandasnya. Ron menggeleng-geleng, tak habis pikir juga.

Tapi Purman besar hanya tersenyum. 'Banyak hal yang bisa membuatmu menusuk temanmu sendiri, Harry. Dan aku senang karena kau tak memamhami mengapa itu bisa terjadi.'

Harry mengernyit, jelas tak mengerti apa maksud petuah itu, tapi lalu mengangkat bahu, tak terlalu peduli.

Lalu Purman besar melanjutkan. 'Ketiga penyihir ditangkap, dan ditentukan waktunya untuk dibakar. Tapi, sebelum mati, mereka memberikan seluruh sihir mereka untuk membentuk 3 pusaka, dan pusaka itulah yang bisa menghancurkan Slytherin, sang pengkhianat. Dan penerus ketiga penyihir memburu Slytherin, tapi tak menemukannya. Dan lama, pusaka itu hilang. Sampai suatu hari salah seorang keturunan Slytherin menemukannya.

Marvolo Gaunt, lelaki tua, akhirnya mengetahui rahasia pusaka. Jika keturunan ke 3 penyihir yang lebih dulu menemukan pusaka itu, keturunan Slyherin akan mati. Namun, jika keturunan Slyherin yang lebih dulu menemukannya, maka mereka akan menjadi orang paling kaya, paling berkuasa, dan abadi.'

Sejenak hening, keempat Purman terdiam untuk mencerna informasi ini.

'Dan itu adalah Harta Horcrux,' kata Seamus simpel. Purman besar mengangguk.

'Dan, beratus tahun lalu, pusaka itu hilang. Sampai beberapa hari yang lalu, dan masyarakat yang tahu legenda ini berbondong-bondong mencarinya. Misalnyapun mereka tidak akan abadi karenanya, tapi hasil penjualan pusaka itu di pasar gelap kolektor akan dapat menghidupi kehidupan foya-foya tiga generasi.'

Ron bersiul, dan Harry membelalak. 'Wow.' kata mereka kompak. Purman3 memutar bola matanya, dan Seamus mendesah, tampak pasrah entah karena apa.

'Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?' tanya Purman 3. 'Kasus ini jelas bukan kasus yang merugikan masyarakat kan?'

Purman besar mendesah. 'Andaikan saja aku bisa berkata begitu, Purman 3, tapi tidak. Kebetulan aku tahu siapa keturunan Slytherin selanjutnya. Dia akan memnafaatkan kesempatan ini. Dia adalah bos mafia kejam yang siap melakukan apapun untuk hidup kaya, abadi, dan berkuasa.'

Purman besar menggeleng-geleng, lalu berkata. 'Ini nama geng yang sering kalian dengar. Nama yang beberapa orang takut menyebutkannya. Geng Pelahap Maut. Geng milik Lord Voldemort.'

-DH-

bersambooooong, hehe,, next chapter! Petualangan seru mencari harta horcrux dimulai, menembus pulau untuk mencari piala Hufflepuff, dan lebih banyak drary, dan tentu saja ronmione :)

ada saran untuk pasangan seamus? Wink wink

thanks buat yang sudah mereview:

paradisaea Rubra: hahah,,jaman gw kecil dulu ni filmnya,,hehehe,,gmna? Uda dijawab sm om google? xD

Zayn key: hihihii,,emaaang,,siapa yg nyangka si super manja ternyata super hero? Hehe,,hm,,ga ribet kok,,kisah ini bukan angst, tapi ttp akan ada konfliknya

Malfoy's si devil: disini udah mulai keliatan drary nya kan? Hehehe,,di chapter depan lebih hot lagii loh XD

Rest: makasii,,keep reading n review yaah :*

SlytherSoul: hihihi,,harry bakal makin manis, dan semua orang jatuh cinta pada pesona manjanyaa

Aoi LawLight: iya,,kakaknya harry OC,,hehe,, si harry walaupun manja tapi sebenernya dia kadang mikirin orang banyak juga kok, klo ga, ga mungkin dia jdi super hero. Ya ga 'Ry? Hihihi xD

Loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllll : )xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**PURMAN!**

**SUMMARY: terinspirasi dari kartun Purman! Harry, Ron, Hemione, dan Seamus adalah pahlawan pilihan Purman besar Dumbledore di Inggris. Tugas mereka adalah membela kebenaran, dan mencari organisasi misterius Pelahap Maut. Jelas tak mudah, apalagi dengan adanya Draco Malfoy, anak polisi yang sangat membenci purman! Drarry, RonMione, Seamus/?**

**Disclaimer: HP BUKAN PUNYA SAYAAA,,TAPI PUNYA UWAK JK ROWLING! PURMAN JUGA BUKAN PUNYA SAYAAA, TAPI PUNYA PAKDHE FUJIKO F FUJIO... ENJOOOOYYYYYYY! **

Harry bangun siang hari itu, mendapati ibunya sedang duduk di ruang tengah, membalik-balik majalah.

"Mum, kau tak bekerja?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap matanya, sudah jam 10.

"Nah-hah, aku tak ingin membangunkanmu tadi pagi, jadi kupikir aku akan masuk siangan. Kau mau teh? Roti?"

Harry menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pangkuan ibunya. Tadi malam mereka meeting sampai jam 2, dan lalu Ron memaksanya mendengarkan curhat soal gebetan baru-nya, dan Harry tahu dia ketiduran sekitar jam 4. Lelah sekali rasanya. Untung hari ini dia tidak masuk karena skorsing. Haha. Kasian Ron.

Lily mengusap-usap rambut Harry lembut, dan angin yang berhembus masuk dari jendela besar mereka serasa mengindung-indung Harry.

"Oh, oh, kau tak bisa tidur lagi, Sayang. Sarapan dulu, oke?" kata Lily, tertawa. Dia mendudukkan Harry, mengusap rambut anaknya itu ke belakang. Tapi mata Harry tetap tertutup, menolak terbuka. Lily menggeleng-geleng, masuk ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan telat anaknya. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia balik ke ruang keluarga itu untuk melihat Harry masih berada pada posisi yang sama.

Lily duduk di samping Harry dan menyuapi anaknya itu. Harry mengunyah tanpa sadar, sepertinya dia memang lapar. Setelah meminum teh hangatnya, dia kembali menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuan ibunya, dan tidurpun menghampirinya.

Harry bangun sejam kemudian, agak merasa segar, mungkin setengahnya karena makanan yang dipaksakan ibunya tadi. Lily tersenyum melihat anaknya itu akhirnya bangun juga.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah menelepon Ron. Nanti dia yang akan membawakan semua PR-mu."

Harry mendesah. Kenapa dia masih harus mengerjakan PR? Dia kan sedang di skorsing!

"Kau mau aku menemanimu disini? Aku bisa minta kosong seharian," kata ibunya sayang.

Harry menggeleng. "Nah, aku tak apa-apa, Mum. Aku akan nonton dvd yang Dwayne belikan dan belum sempat kutonton. Tapi aku mau makan siang buatanmu," tambahnya kemudian.

Ibunya menggeleng-geleng.

Saat Lily selesai membuatkan fetucini untuk Harry, dan meletakkan cemilan anggur dan pringles favorit Harry untuk menemaninya menonton Hotel Transylvania, dia pergi menuju kantor (dia adalah wakil kepala sekolah TK Hogwarts). Harry mematikan lampu, dan menonton, sampai jam 4. Dia mandi, dan meng-sms Ron untuk memintanya membawakan buku Harry di lokernya. Kemudian jam 5, ayahnya pulang.

"Harry?" panggilnya. "Daddy belikan kamu _strawberry short cake_."

Harry bersorak dan buru-buru menghampiri ayahnya. James tersenyum melihat semangat anaknya, tapi mengernyit saat melihat Harry tak langsung memakannya.

"Nanti Ron mau datang," kata Harry riang. Dia sudah bosan dari tadi sendirian, dan menunggu prospek datangnya Ron.

Ayahnya mengangguk, lalu menarik Harry untuk menonton tv bersamanya. Setengah jam kemudian, Ron datang, dan mereka berdua ke kamar Harry, dengan teh buatan Ron sendiri (Harry tak pernah membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri, dan teh buatan James adalah teh paling hambar yang pernah Ron minum) dan _strawberry short cake_.

"Tadi Malfoy menanyakanmu," kata Ron saat mereka sudah menjatuhkan diri ke kasur Harry, mata Ron setengah tertutup.

Harry cemberut. "Kenapa dia menanyakanku?" tukasnya sebal.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia suka padamu."

Harry melongo. "Apa? _No way_! Mana mungkin!" bentaknya, wajahnya merah padam.

Ron terkekeh. "Aku cuma bercanda, Harry. Tak perlu terlalu bersemangat," godanya. Harry makin cemberut.

Mereka lalu menikmati _short cake_ mereka, sampai Harry nyeletuk, "Menurutmu rencana hari Jumat ini akan berhasil?"

Ron mengernyit. "Entahlah," desahnya. "Tapi pasti seru. Kau tahu, pesawat gratis dan sebagainya. Ke pulau yang kita tak pernah tahu," tambahnya bersemangat.

Harry tertawa. "Yeah. Kuharap Mum dan Dad tak curiga aku tiba-tiba ingin menginap di rumahmu." Boneka Harry akan menginap di rumah Ron, karena di rumah Harry, dengan keluarganya yang begitu senang memeluknya, kemungkinan hidung bonekanya terpencet akan makin besar, dan mereka jelas tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Tak akan. Kita kan memang sering nginep bareng," kata Ron, menyesap teh-nya. "ini sudah hari Rabu, Harry. Kau sebaiknya segera pamit. Kau tahu ayah dan ibumu, kemungkinan mereka mau melepasmu selama 3 hari akan sangat kecil."

Harry mendesah, lalu mengernyit. "Mereka pasti mengizinkanku, Ron. Tenang saja."

Malam itu, Harry membantu ibunya menyiapkan piring untuk makan malam.

"Wow, ada apa tiba-tiba?" tanya ibunya terheran-heran. Biasanya, Harry tak akan masuk dapur kalau makanan belum siap.

Harry nyengir manis, lalu mengecup pipi ibunya. "Aku ingin membantu..."

"Oh, Sayang, kau sungguh baik hati," kata Lily memuja, mengecup kening Harry penuh cinta.

Lalu mereka makan malam berempat, dan Harry bahkan tak mengeluh harus makan fetucini lagi. Lalu dia mengerjakan PR di kamarnya, dan turun untuk duduk bersama orangtuanya sambil minum cokelat hangat.

"Wow, skorsing membuatmu bertanggungjawab rupanya," goda Dwayne. "Aku tak mendengar rengekan hari ini."

"Muum!"

"Dwayne," kata ibunya memperingatkan, memainkan rambut Harry yang duduk ditengah-tengah dirinya dan suaminya.

"Nah, ini baru normal," kata Dwayne lagi, terbahak. "Si tukang ngadu!"

"Muuuuuummm!"

"Dwayne!"

"Oke, oke, dasar tukang ngadu," kata Dwayne, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Berhenti menggoda adikmu, Dwayne," kata James memperingatkan, sebelum Harry sempat merengek lagi.

"Oke, aku mengerti kalau tak akan ada yang membelaku di rumah ini," kata Dwayne, memutar bola matanya.

Harry terkikik, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan. Dwayne membalas memutar bolamatanya.

Harry lalu menatap ibunya, "Mum, Jumat ini aku mau menginap di rumah Ron," katanya.

Lily mengernyit. Rupanya ini alasan Harry membantunya tadi. Dasar, anaknya memang paling tahu kelemahannya.

"Baiklah, Harry. Walau aku berharap Ron-lah yang menginap disini," kata ibunya, mengusap pipi Harry.

"Iya. Aku akan pulang Minggu sore."

Kini semuanya menatapnya, syok. '_No way_. Kenapa selama itu? Tidak Harry, aku akan menjemputmu hari Sabtu pagi,' kata ayahnya tegas.

Harry cemberut. Ayahnya tidak seharusnya menolak keinginannya. 'Tapi, Daaaad...'

"Tidak Harry. Kau tahu betapa sepinya rumah kalau kau pergi. Dwayne akan berkencan dan latihan, dan kau menginap..." kata ibunya.

Harry bersedekap. "Tapi aku dan Ron sudah merencanakan ini! Kami akan pergi dengan Fred dan George!"

"Tidak, Harry," ibunya berkata final.

Harry berdiri, memelototi ibunya, siap berperang. Tapi Dwayne menengahi. Dia memeluk Harry, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau menginap sehari di sana, dan Ron menginap sehari di sini? Hm?"

Harry memelototi Dwayne, memikirkan kata-kata kakaknya itu, lalu mengangguk. "Oke..."

Ketiga keluarganya mendesah lega.

-DH-

Besoknya, Harry ke sekolah dan langsung menghampiri Draco dengan tampang sangat kesal.

"Kau!" bentak Harry di depan loker Draco, yang mengangkat alis menantang.

"Aku?" tanya Draco kalem, sambil menyandarkan diri ke lokernya dengan postur seolah dirinya makhluk paling mempesona sedunia! ugh!

"Gara-gara kau, aku kena skorsing kemarin!" tandas Harry, marah sekali.

Draco terkekeh. "Oh, tapi kau beruntung cuma kena skors sehari kan? Orang lain pasti akan mendapat lebih dengan sikap brutal itu..."

"Aku tidak brutal!"

"Oh, okai, kalau melempar-lempar sepatu kau anggap bukan perbuatan brutal..."

Harry bersedekap, mengernyit. "Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" serunya.

Draco terkekeh, mangusap pipi Harry. Harry mengehentakkan tangannya, dan Draco nyengir.

"_Hm, you know you want me_," gumamnya di telinga Harry, yang perutnya mendadak serasa dialiri timah. Draco mengecup leher Harry, membuat Harry bergidik penuh gairah. Draco memegang pinggang cowok imut itu, dan terus menciumi seluruh sudut leher Harry. Di depan loker mereka. Dimana semua orang bisa melihatnya...

Lalu Draco menjilat satu spot, dan menggigitnya pelan, membuat Harry melenguh, memegang bagian depan kemeja Draco untuk menguatkan kakinya yang jadi selembek agar-agar. Harry mengerang saat Draco menempelkan tubuh mereka, dan mencium leher Harry penuh nafsu. Harry menggesekkan bagian depan celananya ke celana DRaco, dan bisa mendengar Draco menggeram meng-apresiasi...

"Ehm."

Harry buru-buru mendorong Draco, tersadar dari bibir hipnotis Draco yang membuatnya terlena dalam gairah mesranya...

Harry melihat Ron bersedekap, mengangkat sebelah alis menatap mereka. Harry tahu wajahnya pasti merona padam, dan dia bisa merasakan cengiran menyebalkan Draco tanpa perlu melihatnya.

"_See you around_, Potter," gumam Draco di telinga Harry. "_You smell very nice_." Lalu dia pergi, meninggalkan Harry yang merona dan tak bisa berkata apapun.

"_Well_?" suara Ron kembali menyadarkan lamunannya. Harry mendesah, tak mampu melihat mata sahabatnya itu. "Kupikir kau berkencan dengan Zabini."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Nah, kami hanya akan keluar sekali. No big deal," gumamnya.

Ron menggeleng-geleng. "Sebagai sahabatmu, Harry, aku mengingatkanmu untuk tidak main-main dengan Malfoy. Kau tahu dia hanya akan menyakiti hatimu. Apalagi jika dia tahu kau adalah..."

"Oke, Ron, aku mengerti," tukas Harry. "Aku tak menyukai Malfoy, dan tak akan pernah menyukainya. Kau tak perlu cemas. Dia hanya bermain-main dengan pikiranku, menganggap dirinya bisa mendapatkan siapapun hanya karena dia tampan, kaya, dan pintar!"

Ron hanya mendesah. Orang bodohpun tahu, bahwa Harry, lambat tapi pasti, mulai jatuh dalam pesona Malfoy...

-DH-

Jumat itu, mereka berharap boneka mereka bisa bertahan selama 3 hari tanpa terpencet hidungnya.

Hanya Harry, Ron, dan Seamus yang akan berangkat hari itu. Purman 3 bilang dia akan menyusul. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja terbang sendiri ke arah pulau itu. Mungkin mereka akan melakukannya setelah tiba di pelabuhan besar. Tapi jarak dari kota mereka ke pelabuhan besar itu cukup jauh, butuh 3 jam dengan pesawat!

Pesawat yang akan mengangkut mereka adalah pesawat kecil yang berpenumpang hanya 30 orang.

Dan, betapa kagetnya Harry saat dia bertemu Draco Malfoy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy?" seru Harry syok.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tandasnya, jelas sama kagetnya dengan Harry. Harry berpikir, tentu saja Malfoy akan ikut dalam perburuan Horcrux! Dia adalah calon polisi paling keras kepala dan berdedikasi. Walaupun dia tak tahu bahwa kisah pewaris Slytherin itu ada, pasti dia ingin menyelamatkan harta Horcrux, yang telah menjadi harta bersejarah negara.

Draco nampak seksi, dengan sweater kelabu bermerknya, dan celana hitam. Harry mendadak menyadari bahwa dirinya jelas nampak tak se-oke itu, dengan jumper merah dan jeans.

Ron cemberut. "Kami menang undian, dan ingin berlibur bertiga," gumamnya. Draco mengernyit, lalu menatap Harry lagi.

Harry tetap cemberut, dan Draco nyengir. "Dimana kau duduk, Potter?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh sugesti.

Harry mengernyit. "Bukan urusanmu!" Lalu dia menarik Ron berjalan ke depan, ke arah kursinya. Seamus mengangkat sebelah alis menatap Draco, lalu mengikuti Harry.

"Wow, dia ganteng, Harry," kekeh Seamus saat mereka sudah duduk. Harry duduk dengan Ron, tentu, tapi di sebelah Seamus masih kosong.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Dia brengsek," katanya pendek, malas memperpanjang. Dia masih memikirkan soal ciuman dan _love bite_ di lehernya. Selama duahari kemarin dia tak bisa tidur karena Draco Malfoy! Dan dia jadi uring-uringan karena kurang tidur ini. Selain itu, dia harus mengenakan kerah tinggi dan slayer agar orangtuanya tak tahu. Harry tahu dia akan dilarang menginap jika mereka melihat _love bite_ itu!

Seseorang kemudian duduk di samping Seamus. Cewek super cantik yang pernah Harry lihat. Dengan rambut coklat ikal yang tergerai sampai pinggangnya, dan kecantikan luar biasa.

"Ron," desis Hary, menyikut Ron yang sedang melihat majalah tentang makanan. "Iu Hermione Granger."

Ron mendongak, dan melongo melihat artis pujaannya. Hermione Granger balas menatapnya, tersenyum kecil. Seamus hanya melirik Hermione sekilas, nampak tidak tertarik. Tapi Ron berada dalam syok berat sepertinya. Napasnya mendadak pendek-pendek, dan majalahnya jatuh ke lantai.

Sebelum Ron sempat bertindak lebih memalukan, pramugari mereka menginfokan bahwa mereka akan segera tinggal landas. Harry terkikik melihgat ekspresi syok Ron. Tidak setiap hari kau akan satu pesawat dengan cewek idaman-mu kan? Jadi Harry, sebagai sahabat yang baik, membantu Ron memakai _seat belt._

"Harry," desah Ron. "Kurasa aku akan muntah."

Mata Harry melebar. "_No way_ Ron, kau tahu itu sangat memalukan jika Hermione Granger melihatmu seperti itu."

Ron mengangguk. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya. "Aku sedang menyukai gadis lain kan?"

Harry tertawa. "Hm? Kurasa Hema tak akan menganggapmu berselingkuh hanya karena minta foto dengan Hermione Granger?"

Ron mengernyit. "Hm, kurasa begitu..."

Ron menghabisakan setengah jam pertama dengan gelisah, berulang kali melirik Hermione Granger. Harry hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng-geleng, dia menatap ke luar jendela. Pikirannya jatuh ke beberapa kursi di belakangnya, tepatnya ke Draco Malfoy.

Harry tak tahu apa alasan cowok itu menciumnya seperti itu. Harry bukan orang yang tak pernah berciuman atau apa. Dia mungkin belum pernah melakukan seks, tapi jelas dia pernah mendapat _love bite_ beberapa kali, tentu saja karena pernah pacaran 7 kali. Tapi dengan Draco rasanya berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang begitu seksi, sensual, saat Draco yang melakukannya, sampai Harry lupa bahwa mereka sedang di depan umum, atau siapapun. Rasanya Draco benar-benar membawa Harry ke dunianya. Dunia yang hanya berisi mereka berdua. dan, tanpa bisa di ayal, Harry merasa ini tak cukup...

Harry jelas menginginkan lebih.

Memikirkan itu membuat wajahnya super merona.

Ugh.

Ron menyikut Harry. "'Ry, aku benar-benar harus ke toilet," gumamnya, wajahnya bahkan menjadi lebih pucat dibanding setengah jam lalu.

"Oke," kata Harry prihatin. "Kau mau aku menemanimu?"

Ron menggeleng, lalu bangkit ke toilet. Harry mendesah, pasti Ron lupa minum Dimenhidranat* tadi. Padahal Harry sudah mengingatkannya!

Semenit kemudian, seseorang duduk di sebelah Harry, dan Harry cemberut saat melihat ternyata sang Draco Malfoy sendiri.

"Apa?" tukasnya.

Draco terkekeh. "Tak bisakah kau sedikit sopan, Potter?" godanya, lalu, tanpa kata lagi, dia menarik Harry mendekat, lalu menempelkan hidungnya ke leher Harry, yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa-apaan kau, Malfoy..." Harry mendorongnya, tapi Draco tetap memegang pergelangan tangannya, menatap Harry tajam. Wajah Harry merona dahsyat.

"Sshh," desah Draco, nyengir tampan. "_You know you want this_."

Harry menelan ludah, dan tak bisa menolak lagi saat dia sadar bahwa Draco benar: dia menginginkan ini. Dan dia sudah akan menyerah, sudah membiarkan Draco menariknya mendeka, menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Hary...

"Ehm, Harry, boleh aku pinjam majalah itu."

Harry kembali mendorong Draco, melihat Seamus bersedekap, memelototi Draco, yang hanya mendesah. Dia menatap Harry sekilas, lalu bangkit dan pergi. Seamus langsung menempati tempat kosong itu.

"Apa-apan dia," tukas Seamus gusar. "Dia memaksakan dirinya padamu!"

Harry mendesah, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berpikir apa. Segalanya begitu membingungkan jika berhubungan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Draco kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan sebal. Kenapa oh kenapa teman-teman Potter selalu bersikap seperti itu? Dia hanya ingin main-main dengan Harry. Tak akan ada masalah kan? Toh Harry juga bukan tipe yang tak pernah pacaran. Dia bahkan pernah pacaran lebih banyak dibanding Draco, yang hanya pernah sekali pacaran. Tak masalah kan? Dia dan Harry tak akan pacaran, mereka hanya akan sedikit bersenang-senang. Bukan masalah kan?

Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu mengeluarkan buku asah otak platinum-nya, dan mulai menyelesaikan beberapa trik sulit, untuk mengalihkan pikiranya dari hormonnya yang menggelegak dan tak terpuaskan.

Ron mendesah, mencuci wajahnya, dan merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Harusnya dia mengikuti kata Harry dan meminum obatnya. Mereka masih dua jam di pesawat itu, dan tak ada yang bisa Ron lakukan lagi. Mungkin dia akan mencoba tidur dan melupakan bahwa mereka sedang di pesawat?

Ron menarik napas, lalu membuka pintu toilet, dan hampir jatuh saat bertatapan dengan Hermione Granger.

Hermione mengernyit menatap Ron. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat," katanya.

Ron melongo, syok karena diajak bicara artis. "Ehm, umm,,err,," suaranya terdengar seperti kumur-kumur. Ron merasakan wajahnya makin biru, dan perutnya berputar-putar mual. Lalu, tanpa kata, dia berbalik masuk ke toilet lagi dan menumpahkan seluruh sisa isi perutnya.

Dia bertahan di toilet itu bebrapa saat, berharap Hermione sudah pergi. Bersama dengan artis membuatnya sangat gugup.

-DH-

Sejam kemudian, Harry dan Ron sama-sama tertidur lelap, saat pesawat mereka berguncang. Harry terhentak bangun, menatap kaget Ron, yang sedang berdiri.

"Adapa?" tanyanya gugup pada Seamus, yang menatap ke luar jendela. Harry menatap ke luar jendelanya sendiri, dan melihat langit gelap, hujan, dan beberapa kali terlihat kilat. Matanya membelalak ngeri.

Lalu pramugari mereka muncul, berwajah pucat, tapi jelas berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Dan segalanya berlangsung sangat cepat. Mereka di atas laut, sehingga semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Harry tak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi pramugari mengajarkan mereka memakai ramsum, peralatan terjun payung, agar mereka mendarat di pulau entah dimana.

Harry bisa melihat Draco, nampak tenang, menggunakan peralatannya dengan terlatih. Kemudian mata mereka bertatapan, dan Draco mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Harry menatap Ron, yang menarik-hembuskan napas untuk menenangkan diri, dan Seamus, yang menggenggam bagian depan kursinya kaku.

"Aku akan ke Draco," gumam Harry. Ron melongo menatapnya.

"Hah? Tapi Harry..."

Harry menggigit bibirnya, lalu berbisik, "Kita, kita tak bisa menjadi Purman di depan orang-orang ini..."

Ron menelan ludah. "Maksudmu kita benar-benar harus mendarat dengan parasut ini?" tanyanya ngeri.

Harry mengangguk. "Kita tak bisa tidak, Ron, kau tahu itu..."

Ron menatap Hermione Granger sekilas, lalu kembali ke Harry. "Okei..."

Harry mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke belakang, menghampiri Draco, yang sejak tadi mengawasinya. Draco mengulurkan tangannya, dan Harry menggenggamnya erat, tanpa kata. Entah mengapa, kedekatan dengan Draco yang tenang membuatnya merasa aman. Membuat segala kegilaan ini lebih mudah diatasi.

Mereka digiring ke dek belakang, dan Harry melihat Ron dan Seamus benar-benar pucat.

"Bagaiamana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" bisik Harry lirih.

Draco mengernyit. "Tadi aku menghampiri kokpit, dan mereka bilang pesawat kita sepertinya di sabotase. Kita harus melakukan ini, karena berbahaya sekali dengan petir yang menyambar di luar," bisiknya, mempererat genggamannya. "Kita akan baik-baik saja. Tak akan ada masalah."

Harry mengernyit menatap sepatunya. Dia tahu segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia punya perlengkapan Purmannya di tasnya. Walaupun dia jelas tak bisa memakainya, karena risiko ketahuan begitu besar, setidaknya dia merasa sedikit aman tahu perlengkapan itu ada di dekatnya.

Draco menariknya mendekat. "Mau melompat bareng?" tanyanya.

Harry mendongak, menatap mata kelabu dingin itu, dan menemukan bahwa Draco tak sedang meledeknya. Wajah Harry merona, tak pernah membayangkan Draco sepeduli itu padanya. "Aku berat..."

Draco menggeleng. "Kalau kau terlalu berat, aku akan memastikan parasutmu terbuka sebelum melepasmu," katanya, nyengir. "Kau siap?"

Harry mengangguk. Dia melihat perlahan satu per satu semuanya mulai melompat, diikuti teriakan instruksi dari pramugari. Dia melihat Seamus melompat diikuti beberapa orang, kemudian Hermione, Ron, dan sempat ada masalah, karena beberapa penumpang ketakutan. Harry merasakan penglihatanya mulai berbaur, tak fokus, dan telinganya berdenging. Tak lama, gilirannya dan Draco.

"Lingkarkan kakimu ke pinggangku," gumam Draco. Harry merasakan tubuhnya bergerak otomatis, memeluk leher Draco, melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Draco sehingga cowok itu menggendongnya. Kemudian, mereka melompat.

Harry merasakan napasnya tertahan saat Draco memencet parasutnya, yang langsung terbentang. Mereka mendarat cepat, jelas karena Draco yang berat karena ototnya dan tambahan Harry yang juga tak ringan. Tapi Draco begitu tenang, begitu ahli, menarik tubuh Harry mendekat, dan jantung Harry berdebar begitu kuat entah karena sensasi terjun atau karena kedekatannya dengan Draco. Harry menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Draco, dan Draco menempelkan hidungnya pada rambut Harry. Harry ingin berteriak, dia harusnya berteriak seperti beberapa penumpang lain yang melompat, tapi tidak. Dia begitu ketakutan, mungkin, tak ada yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya, selain erangan pelan di dada Draco.

Kemudian, setelah rasanya bertahun-tahun, mereka makin cepat terjatuh, dan tercebur ke pinggir pantai. Draco menarik Harry, yang basah kuyup dan hiperventilasi ke daratan. Draco melepas ramsumnya, dan mereka tetap berpelukan, tak peduli sekitar, saling menenangkan. Harry merasa sangat nyaman di dalam tubuh besar Draco, tahu bahwa Draco akan menjaganya...

Kemudian Draco melepaskan diri, dan mendadak Harry merasa dingin. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena air, dan langit malam masih mendung dan mengeluarkan rintikan hujan. Draco bangkit, menatap sekelilingnya. Ada banyak orang di sekitar mereka, mungkin sekitar 15 orang?

"Sepertinya kita mendarat di tempat yang benar," kata Draco, menarik Harry untuk berdiri. Lalu dia menatap Harry, yang matanya masih membelalak karena syok dengan seluruh kejadian ini. "Kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya, mengusap pipi Harry.

Harry mengerjap. "Ya," bisiknya lirih. Draco mendesah, menarik Harry mendekat.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," gumamnya, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Harry, menatap cowok mungil itu lekat. "Jangan takut, oke?"

"Aku tidak takut," gumam Harry balik, tapi tersenyum kecil. Draco balas tersenyum.

"Kau cantik, dan aku pintar, kita akan bertahan," kata Draco lagi, nyengir.

Harry mendengus. "_Shut up_!"

Draco terkekeh, lalu menempelkan hidungnya ke leher Harry, menjilat air hujan yang menetes di sana. Harry tercekat. Merasakan gairahnya timbul lagi. Dia baru mau melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Draco, tapi cowok itu menarik diri, dan menggandeng tangan Harry, emmbawanya ke kerumunan orang yang panik dan heboh.

-DH-

Ron merasakan kepalanya berat saat dia terbangun. Dia mendengar suara isakan.

"Astaga! Kau bangun!"

Dan dia langsung terhentak bangkit duduk, tapi mengerang kesakitan dan kembali terjatuh ke tanah, saat melihat siapa yang duiduk di sebelahnya dengan panik. Hermione Granger. Matanya merah dan pipinya basah, tapi dia tetap terlihat sangat cantik. Rambutnya masih tergulung untuk persiapan terjun tadi.

Ron menelan ludah mengalihkan pandangan. "Apa... dimana kita? Mana yang lain?" tanyanya, mengalihkan matanya dari kecantikan itu.

Hermione mendesah, mengusap air matanya, lalu membantu Ron duduk. Ron merasakan wajahnya merah merasakan tangan mungil itu menyentuh punggungnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Sepertinya kita terpisah dari yang lain," desahnya. Ron menatap sekeliling. Mereka berada di tengah pohon-pohon, terhalang dari hujan, dan langit di atas sangat sangat gelap.

Ron menarik napas dalam. Kepalanya sangat dia membentur sesuatu seblum jatuh.

"Kau tadi menghantam tanah," kata Hermione. "Agak berdarah, jadi aku coba membersihkannya," lanjutnya.

Ron tersenyum kecil, menatapnya. "Thanks," gumamnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke salah satu pohon, dan bisa melihat Hermione duduk memeluk lututnya, menatap tanah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione mendesah, lalu mengangguk. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya, menatap Ron.

Ron menggigit bibir. Dia tahu dia menyimpan peralatan Purmannya di kantongnya, dan bisa saja dia membawa Hermione langsung terbang mencari penumpang yang lain, tapi tidak. Rahasianya jelas tak bisa dia bongkar begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat malam ini?" tanya Ron. "Dan besok kita akan berjalan ke pantai, hm? Di sana kita bisa memberi sinyal mencari bantuan."

Hermione mendesah. "Oke. Kurasa."

Ron mengangguk, lalu, "Em, aku Ron," guamamnya.

"Oh," Hermione tersenyum kecil, seolah menyimpan gurauan pribadi. "Aku Hermione."

"Yeah, aku tahu," kekeh Ron. "Penggemar berat."

Hermione tertawa. "Trims, kurasa."

Ron mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. Entah mengapa Hermione mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi dia tak bisa menyatukan puzzle itu dan menemukan siapa.

Jadi, dia menutup matanya, membiarkan sinar bulan menemani mereka, dan berharap besok akan lebih baik.

-DH-

Seamus tahu saat melompat dengan ramsumnya, segalanya tak akan berjalan lancar.

benar saja.

Ramsumnya tak bisa di buka.

Jadi dia berteriak.

Berteriak.

Dan terus berteriak.

Sampai kegelapan air laut menguasainya...

-DH-

Bersambooooooooooooooooooooooonggg

Hope you like it! hehe,,chapter depan! Lebih banyak DRARY pastinya! Udah ga sabar bikin adegan mesraa merekaa xD dan petualangan Ron dan Hermione untuk menemukan penumpang yang lain? Apakah Ron akan menyadari sesuatu tentang Hermione? Hmmmmm...

Thanks buat yang sudah merevieeeww:

paradisaea Rubra: iyup,, mr albus kayak nama samaran purman besar dumbledore gitu,,hehe,, muahahha,,ntah knapa jadinya sll pengen bikin cedric mantan terakhir harry xD

989seohye : makasii,,keep review yah :D

Zayn key: muahaha..aku juga paling suka pas snape minta keadilan,,harry emang bner2 keterlaluan xD tapi manis,,hehehe,,wah, boleh juga tuh ide pairnya :) udah banyak kan drary nya di sini? *wink wink

rest: emaang,,aku suka bgt sama adegan manjanya di sini xD

frosyita : wah,,drpada inget2, mending nyari di uwak google, dijamin die tau jawabannye,,hehe

SlytherSoul: draco yang ga cemburuan namanya bukan draco,,hihihi...draco bakal ikut dalam perburuan kok, tapi bkn buat bantu purman loh, hehe

ShinJoo24 : weits,, keturunan slytherinnya si voldy loh,,hehe,, iyaah,,maaf ya soal tanda petik itu,,aku bikinnya di henpon, jadinya pake yang ' ' klo pas bikin di lepi baru pake " " hehe,,maaf kalo ngenganggu yah :(

devilojoshi: hahaha,,gapapa bru baca, yg penting tetep review,,hehe,,harry akan selalu manja kok, sampe rasanya pengen gw gigit pipinya yang ber-dimples itu,,hihihi,, akan ada pertarungan dong pastinya,, smoga chap yg ini ttp asik yah :)

loveeeeeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllll : )xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

PURMAN!

CHAPTER 5

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Hermione bersyukur dia memilih jumper dan jeans panjang untuk perjalanan pesawat ini. Walaupun dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pesawat mereka akan terjatuh, bahwa dia akan menghabiskan malam pertama dengan cowok yang dia sukai di tengah-tengah hutan antah berantah, sebagai pribadi yang berbeda. Dia sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang dia harapkan dari Ron saat ini. Dia ingin cowok itu memeluknya di tengah udara super dingin ini, tapi dia juga ingin Ron tetap setia pada pribadinya yang lain, Hema, walaupun Hema tak pernah menghubunginya sejak saat itu.

Hermione tahu hidupnya berantakan.

Harusnya dia menyamar menjadi Hema, hanya saja... dia ingin kali ini berkenalan dengan Ron sebagai dirinya yang sebenarnya. Merasa bodoh karena menciptakan karakter Hema.

Dia mendesah, melihat bahwa Ron juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka sudah hampir satu jam saling terdiam, sama-sama mencerna kejadian di luar dugaan ini.

Lalu Ron berdiri, dan memungut beberapa kayu di sekitar mereka. Dia nyengir melihat mata bertanya-tanya Hermione.

"Aku akan membuat api unggun. Kau kedinginan," katanya simpel. Dan Hermione tahu wajahnya merona.

Ugh.

Dia memang _sangat _menyukai Ron!

Ron membuka tasnya saat kayunya sudah cukup, dan mencari entah apa. dia mengeluarkan korek gas, nyengir bersalah menatap Hermione.

"Merokok," gumamnya. Hermione mengernyit, baru mengetahui fakta ini, tapi memutuskan bahwa ini bukan saatnya mengomel, karena jelas mereka beruntung Ron membawa korek.

Semenit kemudian, mereka duduk menghadap api unggun yang hangat, saling berhadapan . Dan Hermione merasa malu sekali saat pandangan Ron jatuh ke dadanya yang tanpa bra. Pasti terlihat jelas bentuknya di balik kaus jumpernya yang tidak tebal. Dia tahu ini memalukan, tapi dia tak bisa menggunakan bra basah, yang sedang dia jemur aman di dekat sana saat Ron masih tak sadarkan diri.

Hermione menggeser tangannya, sehingga menutupi dadanya. Dia tahu persis bahwa Ron adalah manusia paling mesum sedunia, dan tak ingin memancing apapun. Walaupun tak ada yang lebih Hermione inginkan selain kehangatan tubuh macho Ron saat ini.

Ron menjilat bibirnya, lalu berdeham. "Kau mau mendekat? Agar lebih hangat?" lalu melihat ekspresi horor Hermione, dia menambahkan, "Aku janji tak akan melakukan apapun!"

Hermione memikirkannya, lalu mengangguk. Dia bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ron, otomatis merasakan panas tubuhnya. Hermione menempelkan bahunya ke bahu Ron, dan merasakan tangan Ron melingkari pundaknya. Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat merasakan ujung jari Ron yang besar melingkari pundaknya, nyaris menempel di dadanya. Tapi dia mengabaikan ini. Bagaimanapun, dia percaya pada Ron.

Hermione bisa merasakan napas Ron di kepalanya, yang menempel di dada Ron. Detaknya yang teratur, membuat mata Hermione berat. Lelah fisik dan mental, jelas. Dan kehangatan Ron membawanya ke dunia mimpi...

-DH-

Grup korban pesawat ke pelabuhan itu segera tahu siapa bos mereka pagi hari setelah semua orang tenang dan tidur tak nyenyak dengan alas seadanya di pantai itu.

Draco Malfoy, pemuda SMA paling pintar yang pernah mereka tahu. Draco membuat mereka, 14 orang , menurut apa kata-katanya. Itu menurut pandangan Alex, co-pilot yang terpisah dari pilot mereka.

Ben, Greg, dan Luke, karyawan perusahaan minyak.

Lottie, guru SD yang sedang berlibur.

Rita, penulis yang sedang mencari ide.

Dory, pramugari mereka.

Carl dan Rose, serta anak mereka yang masih 8 tahun, Andy, dan 5 tahun, Alby.

Jane, penduduk asli pelabuhanyang baru selesai melakukan urusan bisnis di London.

Josh dan Hazel, pasangan memuakan yang kerjanya hanya berciuman.

Dan Harry, anak paling manis yang pernah dia tahu. Dan mungkin pacar Draco, karena Draco tak membiarkan Harry lepas dari tangannya sejak mereka berkumpul. Karena mereka pasti bukan saudara. Jelas mereka bukan saudara, karena mereka sangat bertolak belakang secara fisik, dan cara pandang Draco ke Harry terlalu protektif untuk menjadi saudara.

Draco membuat mereka mengumpulkan kayu bakar, mebuat kemah dari kain berlebih mereka untuk anak-anak, memancing dengan batok kelapa di sungai yang cukup jauh, sambil dia mencoba mencari sinyal dengan ponselnya yang super, sepertinya. Tapi, setelah gagal, dia mencoba mengirim sinyal sos entah dengan cara apa, dan menyuruh mereka tetap tenang.

Harry memelototi Draco sejak tadi, dia memilih untuk bermain dengan anak-anak. Alex bahkan tak tega untuk memprotesnya. Harry nampak tak pernah bekerja seumur hidupnya, jelas tipe yang dimanjakan setengah mati oleh orangtuanya. Matanya yang hijau dan besar membuat semua korban ini langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

"Astaga," geram Draco, saat Harry masih tak mau menatap matanya. "Itu cuma tas, Potter! Aku akan membelikanmu lagi kalau kita sudah sampai di London!"

Harry menyipit. "Hanya tas? Di sana ada barang berhargaku!" serunya, membuat orang-orang dewasa meringis, dan anak-anak kecil, Andy dan Alby, memelototi Draco karena membuat teman mereka sedih.

Draco tak gentar, bersedekap. "Oh yeah? Barang berharga apa, kalau aku boleh tahu?" tukasnya.

Harry menghentakkan kakinya, dan Alex tahu bahwa anak ini, walaupun sudah berumur 16 tahun, sungguh anak manja. Tapi tak seperti rasa kesal yang muncul pada anak manja manapun yang biasanya Alex rasakan, Harry membuat mereka merasa bahwa memang sudah sewajarnya mereka memanjakan dirinya.

"Tak akan kukatakan!" seru Harry marah.

Draco menyipit berbahaya. "Kalau begitu berhenti mengeluh," tandasnya. "Aku sudah minta maaf kan? Aku bilang padamu bahwa aku terpaksa membuang tasmu karena tas itu berat, Potter! Kau mau kita terjatuh di laut karena berat dari tas mu yang _berharga _itu?"

Harry membuka mulutnya, tapi lalu tediam, jelas tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Itu maksudkku," desah Draco. Lalu dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Harry. "Berhenti menjadi anak kecil dan bantu aku mengumpulkan kelapa untuk minum."

Harry menghentakkan tangannya, tapi genggaman Draco sepertinya cukup kuat, dan dia terpaksa mengikuti Draco yang setengah menyeretnya masuk ke hutan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengambil kelapa, Malfoy, aku tak mauu..."

Mereka masih bisa mendengar rengekannya, yang tak dihiraukan oleh Draco.

Alex dan orang dewasa lain bertukar pandang, dan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Sementara itu, Harry masih cemberut, melempari pohon kelapa dengan batu sampai menjatuhkan buahnya. Dia benar-benar sebal, bukan karena tasnya yang mahal, atau isinya yang begitu berharga. Tapi karena dia menyimpan seluruh perlengkapan Purmannya di sana. Dia begitu menyesal kenapa tidak menyimpan perlengkapan itu di kantongnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan!

Marah pada dirinya sendiri dan Draco, dia memikirkan Ron dan Seamus. Dimana mereka berdua?

Matanya panas saat memikirkan seseuatu terjadi pada Ron. Dia dan Ron sudah seperti saudara, dan kalau Ron kenapa-kenapa...

"Hei,"

Harry mendongak, melihat Draco menatapnya simpati. "Kau tahu segalanya akan baik-baik saja kan? Aku sudah mengirim sinyal, dan..."

Harry mendesah, mengusap matanya. "Aku ingin bertemu Ron..."

Draco menghela napas. "Harry, lihat aku."

Harry mendongak, dan melihat mata lembut Draco.

Lalu dia melihat mata itu makin mendekat, sampai mereka tak berjarak lagi. Dan hal itupun terjadi.

Mereka berciuman.

Harry, berciuman dengan si sombong Draco Malfoy!

Harry merasakan tangan Draco membelai lembut rahangnya, memaksanya mendongak, merasakan bibir Draco beralun lembut, menyatu dengan irama yang Harry berikan. Harry tahu tak seharusnya dia menikmati ciuman ini, tapi dia tak bisa. Draco terlalu jago, terlalu ahli, seolah dia begitu mengenal bibir Harry.

Harry merasa dia harus lebih menyentuh Draco. Ingin lebih dekat. Jadi dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Draco, yang mengerang penuh hasrat dengan makin dalamnya ciuman mereka. Draco melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Harry, dan tubuh mereka bersentuhan, dada dengan dada, perut dengan perut, kaki dengan kaki...

Harry melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Draco, dan mereka makin terjerat dalam nafsu. Napas mereka beradu dengan gairah yang membuncah...

Dan percikan kembang api yang seolah mengitari mereka. Percikan luar biasa yang membuat mereka tak mampu melepaskan diri bahkan ketika otak mereka telah meneriakan kewaspadaan...

Sampai Draco merasa tak tahan lagi, dan melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya nanar, tak fokus menatap makhluk cantik di depannya. Draco jelas tak pernah merasakan ini. Mantannya yang sebelumnya sangat jauh dibanding Harry, yang cantik dan terampil dengan mulutnya. Draco berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran bahwa keterampilan Harry jelas di dapat dari jam terbang yang luarbiasa banyak.

Draco terengah, gairahnya makin tak dapat dikendalikan saat melihat bahwa Harry nampak paling cantik seperti ini; bibirnya merah karena ciuman, rambutnya berantakan, dan wajahnya merona penuh hasrat. Mata Harry masih terfokus ke bibir Draco, jelas berharap mendapat ciuman lagi, dan Draco harus berusaha keras menahan erangan karena melihat ini.

"Ehm," deham Draco, membuat mata Harry dengan berat hati menuju matanya. Harry punya mata yang luar biasa, hijau, besar dan dalam, dibungkus dengan bulu mata yang tebal dan panjang dan hitam, yang kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih bersih. Mendadak Draco sadar bahwa tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Harry. Perlahan, dia melepaskan dirinya. Harry menjilat bibirnya, menghela napas, dan menurunkan tangannya dari leher Draco.

Mereka saling menunduk, menghindari pandangan yang lain, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dari salah tingkah ini, Draco tahu kalau Harry juga merasakan hentakan itu, seolah kembang api memercik di antara ciuman panas mereka...

Draco dan Harry sudah saling mengenal sejak SMP, dan saling membenci. Jadi, kenapa mereka harus merasakan ini? Draco mengernyit, tak suka jika menemukan puzzle yang tak bisa dia pecahkan...

"Ehm," Draco berdeham lagi. "Sepertinya kita mengumpulkan cukup banyak kelapa. Ayo kembali ke pantai," katanya, mengumpulkan kelapa yang berjatuhan, menolak menatap Harry lagi, karena dia tahu pertahanannya akan runtuh jika melihat betapa seksinya Harry lagi. Dia tak ingin kehilangan kontrol lagi. Selama ini dia hanya berpikir bahwa mencium Harry akan sama seperti mencium cowok lain. Tapi tidak. Harry harus membuatnya sangat, sangat _complicated _dengan percikan kembang api atau entah apa itu!

Harry cemberut. Tapi tak mengatakan apapun, dan membantu Draco mengumpulkan kelapa. Dicuekin jelas bukan sesuatu yang biasa dia dapatkan.

Hufft!

-DH-

Hermione membuka matanya beberapa jam kemudian, dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di dada bidang tak lain dan tak bukan, Ron Weasley. Cowok itu nampak lelah, seolah sama sekali tak tidur semalaman.

Hermione berdeham, dan dengan berat hati melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ron dan bangkit duduk.

"Hei," katanya, tersenyum pada gebetannya itu, melihat bahwa langit masih gelap, dan jam tangannya, yang untungnya tahan air (jelas saja, Patek Philippe!) menunjukkan pukul 6 subuh.

Ron mengangguk, lalu mendesah lelah.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Hermione, menyadarinya.

Ron tertawa kering. "Nope. Tak bisa tidur," gumamnya, dan Hermione langsung tahu alasannya saat melihat mata Ron kembali tertuju ke dadanya.

Adakah yang dipikirkan cowok itu selain seks?

Hermione cemberut, dan melingkarkan tangannya memeluk tubuhnya. Ron terkekeh, dan menggeleng-geleng. Hermione mendesah, dan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Ron, menatap cowok itu.

Ron balas menatapnya.

"Aku suka film-mu yang terbaru. Kau tahu, yang kau menjadi CIA dan menyelamatkan dunia," katanya tiba-tiba.

Hermione nyengir. "Hm, jelas itu karakter favoritku," katanya. Dia sering mendapat pujian, tapi jelas pujian dari Ron bernilai berbeda untuknya.

Mereka lalu berbincang soal film, dan keluarga, dan apapun selain kenyataan bahwa mereka berada di tengah hutan, bahwa mereka tak tahu apa yang akan menghadang mereka di depan, tak tahu binatang macam apa yang sedang mengincar mereka.

Dan Hermione tahu, bahwa ketika tubuh mereka makin mendekat, segalanya akan berbeda. Segalanya akan berubah. Dan dia tahu bahwa kenyataan mereka hanya berdua di sini, kenyataan bahwa baik dia maupun Ron bisa berubah menjadi purman kapanpun mereka siap membongkar jati diri mereka, dan kenyataan bahwa mereka tertarik satu sama lain, akan membawa mereka ke jurang nafsu.

Hermione tahu, bahwa seharusnya dia lebih mawas diri, lebih mahal dari ini. Tapi dia hanya tak bisa. Dia terlalu menyukai Ron, dan dia remaja 17 tahun yang sellau menghabiskan harinya di depan kamera, berpose menjadi gadis lain yang bukan dirinya. Dan kini mereka hanya berdua. Dan Ron begitu kuat, begitu gagah, dengan tubuh solidnya yang berotot dan terlalu mewah untuk Hermione.

Dia takut. Dia bohong kalau dia bilang tidak takut. Tapi dia menginginkan ini. Suara kecil jauh di lubuk hatinya berteriak bahwa ini salah. Tapi...

Dan saat Ron melepas bajunya, menjadikan pakaian mereka sebagai alas, dan tubuh mereka bertaut dalam simfoni yang mereka berdua yakini bukan cinta, mereka hanya tak peduli lagi...

-DH-

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Draco. Dia mengurus empat belas orang yang nampaknya mulai gelisah. Mereka membuat api unggun memastikan anak-anak sudah makan, dan Draco kembali mencoba peruntungan sinyal ponselnya untuk meneriakkan sos pada siapapun di luar sana. Tapi dia tahu ini tak akan berhasil. Dan dia tak tahu lagi sampai kapan dia bisa mengelabui orang-orang ini. Sudah tiga puluh jam mereka terperangkap di pantai ini!

Harry duduk dengan Alex si co-pilot dan Andy dan Alby si bocah. Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Dory, pramugari mereka yang modis dan cantik, tapi jelas menunjukkan insting keibuannya begitu bertemu Harry si manja. Draco memutar bola matanya saat Harry mendapat jauh lebih banyak kasih sayang dibanding Andy dan Alby yang malang.

Dan Harry dan Draco masih menolak saling pandang.

Draco tahu ini salahnya. Tapi dia hanya tak bisa. Dia tak ingin memulai hubungan serius _lagi_. Dia merasa pengalamannya dengan mantannya sudah cukup. Dan dia merasa bersalah karena memulai ini dengan Harry. Dia benar-benar berpikir mereka hanya akan sedikit main-main, sedikit seks tak akan menyakitkan siapapun, karena Harry begitu cantik dan seksi dan memesona hati Draco. Dan dia tak berpikir akan adanya kembang api sialan itu, yang membuat dunianya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, membuatnya ketagihan sampai dalam taraf narkotik. Ya, Harry bagai morfin yang Draco tahu hanya akan membuatnya mati dalam kesakitan depresi over dosis. Draco tahu si bodoh Potter sejak SMP. Dia tahu bagaimana cara Potter memperlakukan mantan-mantannya. Dia tahu Potter terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap konsep cinta...

Ugh. Draco jelas tak percaya cinta, dan tak akan percaya walaupun disodorkan ke wajahnya sekalipun!

Dan Draco terlalu pintar untuk jatuh dalam perangkap Potter. Dia yakin. Setidaknya sebelum dia terkena efek adiksi Potter, dia harus melepaskan dirinya, melepaskan kait yang Harry lempar ke hatinya...

Draco mendesah. Dan kembali memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Harry bicara pada Dory bahwa dia merindukan ibunya. Dory memeluk Harry kuat dan mebisikan kata-kata penghiburan.

Draco mengangkat bahu. Dia tahu bahwa dia tak sudi berpacaran dengan tipe-tipe Harry Potter. _No way! _

-DH-

Sementara itu, di suatu rumah raksasa yang lebih mirip kastil, seorang pria dengan mata tanpa kelopak dan hidung ular, tertawa terbahak.

"Pesawat itu memang harusnya hancur," desisnya senang. "Kita tahu purman-purman itu harus mati. Kau yakin, Rookwood?"

Rookwood, laki-laki bertubuh besar yang sedang berlutut di depan pria ular itu mengangguk. "Positif, My Lord. Pesawat itu tenggelam dalam radius yang sesuai dengan rencana. Dan tak ada sinyal sos yang masuk."

Lord itu tersenyum jahat, dan kembali tertawa terbahak. Lalu, "Pastikan kau mendapatkan piala itu!"

"Baik My Lord."

-DH-

Maaaaaaaaaffffff pendeek sekali chapter ini! Aku berusaha produktif minggu ini, tapi jelas baru ini yg bisa kuberikan,,tapi chapter depan akan jauuh lebih panjang seperti chapters sebelumnya,,hehe,,

Thanks buat yang sudah mereview:

Rest: makasiih,,dijamin ron mione akan makin banyak,,hehe

ShinJoo24: apkah disini drary lebih sweet? Hehehe,, hm,, apa ya yang bakal terjadi pada seamus? Hihihii

Zayn key: iyaaah bgt pengen dimanjain begitu ya,,tapi ya efeknya jadi kayak harry,, bener2 ga bisa apa2,,hehe,,untungnya semua orang bener2 wrapped around his fingers,,hihihi,,apakah drarynya sudah oke di chap ini? *wink

989seohye: makasii

frosyita: muahahaha,,ya sudah tak papa,,padahal aku udh bikin oke walopun bukan pas drary,,tapi yah tiap orang bolehlah pnya favorit ;)

deejareed: yg di chap ini interaksi mereka lebih unyu kaan? Hehehe,,,ups, yg kisah2 aku yg lain ntar2 aja ya,,masih blank soalnya huhuhu

ayuisvip: weits,,dulu kartunnya di rcti,,hahaha,,wah ngaco ni, gue bilangin dosen lo loh,,hahaha,,kelas apa tuh sampe bisa baca ff? Hihihii,,

paradisaea Rubra: muahahaha,,kalo adegan itu bikin deg2an apalagi yg di chap ini dis! Hihihii,,,

Aoi LawLight: muahahaha,,emang tuh genit bgt mereka sempet2nya mikir begituan pas mau terjuun! Hehehe,,ron akan makin idiot dan makin keren..aku suka bgt bikin dia ngerokok,,menurut aku macho bgt ron yang ngerokok,,hehehe xD seamuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus? Tunggu tanggal mainnya,,hihihii

SlytherSoul: mungkin harry di bawah alam sadarnya sellalu manggil draco dengan draco,,gimanapun mereka kan sesekolah dr smp,,cuma ga akur ajahh,,heehee

devilojoshi: draco sih dulunya ga ada perasaan apapun ke harry,,dia cuma nganggap harry menang tampang doang tapi otaknya kosong dan anak manja,,si draco kan tipenya yang mendiri n cerdas gitu...tapi... setelah chapter ini,,apakah ada yang akan berubah? Hihihihi Xd

loveeeeeeeeeeeeee uuuuuuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaaaaalllllll : )xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

_**PERMINTAAN MAAF**_

Semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Maaf kalau endingnya seperti ini.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian.

Terimakasih karena selama ini masih setia bersama madame bella lupin, cewek biasa yang mencari kesibukan dengan menulis. Walaupun hanya sebentar aku di dunia maya ini, tapi aku snagat menikmatinya. Maafin cewek betawi ini jika membuat kalian penasaran terhadap kisah2 yang udah dibuat menggantung. Tapi mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir aku membuka fanfiction. Dan menulis di sini.

Terimakasih semuanya, review dan fav kalian sangat berarti untuk aku.

Salam hangat,

Madame Bella Lupin


End file.
